Holidays
by bellaa95
Summary: A future Paily story that takes place around Halloween. Paige and Emily are married with two kids. Mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, come help!"

Paige smiled at the five-year-old's enthusiasm. Halloween was days away and Olivia, who was just like Emily in every way, couldn't wait. She had promised her kids a jack-o-lantern and she had barely been able to walk through the door without Olivia pouncing on her.

"Give me a second, honey," she replied, grinning at her wife. Emily was standing in the doorway, holding two-year-old Bella. She had Paige's features and personality, so she was much shier than her sister.

"Olivia, put a coat on," Emily called as the girl bolted for the door. She frowned.

"But Mama-."

"No buts. It's windy out there," Paige told her. She turned to Emily. "Are you helping?"

"Do you want to help Mommy and Olivia?" she asked the little brunette girl in her arms. The toddler considered carefully.

"I watch."

"Okay," Emily chuckled. "Let's get your coat."

The four of them paraded outside, sitting at the picnic table they had in the back yard. Olivia messily drew on the pumpkin where she wanted Paige to carve while Bella observed quietly from Emily's lap, gripping her jacket with her tiny fist.

"This is going to be the scariest jack-lo-lantern ever," Olivia declared proudly, stumbling over the words.

"Not too scary," Emily reminded her.

"But I don't get scared," Olivia argued. "I'm a big girl."

"Big girls get scared sometimes," Paige replied. She remembered all too well spending her entire senior year of high school afraid, both for herself and Emily. Her wife seemed to know what she was talking about, and she reassuringly placed a hand on Paige's shoulder. That had been a rough year and their love had been tested multiple times, but they had always come back stronger than before.

"What are you afraid of, Mommy?"

"Clowns," Paige answered promptly.

"The dark," Emily added, grinning. Olivia gasped while Bella giggled.

"You're afraid of the _dark_?"

"Mommy's a baby!" Bella added. Paige glared at Emily.

"Thanks, Em."

But Emily smiled so sweetly at her she couldn't be mad. Emily's smile had managed to charm her out of a lot of trouble over the years.

"I'm going to get you back for that," Paige told her softly. Emily grinned.

"I hope so."

Paige felt a bolt of arousal run through her at her wife's response. They had a healthy sex life, and even after seven years of marriage that hadn't changed. Every time she looked at Emily it felt like the first, and at the age of twenty-seven her wife was still like the insatiable teenager she had been when they had first gotten together. Not that Paige was complaining.

Once they were finished they began their normal evening routine. Emily and Paige made dinner while the girls played in the living room. After they ate, Emily brought the girls upstairs. Paige promised to put a candle in the jack-o-lantern so they could see it when they were done, so she went outside to do just that. Olivia was impressed, but Bella didn't comment.

Once the kids were in bed, the two women went to their room. Paige watched as her wife pulled off her blouse, reaching for her pajama shirt. Emily noticed the eyes on her and glanced at the woman across the room, smirking.

"What are you looking at so intently, my love?"

"Someone beautiful."

Emily smiled at the response. Paige was so good to her.

"You're so cheesy," she replied, sliding under the covers and reaching for her book on the night stand. Paige slid into bed next to her, cuddling up against her. Emily smiled, reaching out to run her fingers through Paige's hair. Through all the hardship, Paige had been her rock.

"But you love it."

"I love you." Emily pulled her in for a kiss, their lips lingering.

"I love you, too." They kissed again, more passionately this time, Emily's book forgotten. It wasn't long before Paige was on top of her, caressing every inch of her perfect body. "You're so beautiful, Em."

"Paige," she whimpered. "I need you."

Paige didn't waste time. She went right to work, kissing and teasing all the right places. She knew Emily's body as well as her own. She never failed to leave her gasping in satisfaction.

Emily moaned softly, pulling Paige closer to her. There were times when she was still afraid; times when she thought about how happy she was and then the fear something would happen to take that away rearing its ugly head. She loved Paige and she loved her kids more than words could say and the memory of seeing Maya wheeled away from her was fresh in her mind even after all this time. She lived in fear of that happening again, but somehow Paige had the ability to make her feel safe anyway. If it hadn't been for Paige, Emily was convinced she would have gone crazy and ended up in Radley for life right alongside Alison.

"Wait," Emily told her breathlessly. Paige looked at her, surprised.

"Em? Baby, what is it?"

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yes," Paige replied nervously. "But?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that," she assured her, rubbing her arm. "But answer me. Do you?"

"Of course."

"Good. I just needed to know."

"Is there something I should know?"

Emily shook her head. Paige was so beautiful, and when she made that concerned face she looked the same as she did back in high school. The same girl Emily had fallen hopelessly in love with.

"No, Paige," she replied gently. "It's just… after all that's happened to me I thought I would never be allowed to be happy. And now I have a beautiful wife and wonderful kids and I just need you to know how much it means to me. How much you mean to me."

Paige smiled, kissing Emily softly. She knew.

"I know, babe. I always have."

"Even when I did stupid things?"

"Even when you did stupid things."

"Good."

"Now, what do you say we get back to where we left off?"

"I like that idea."

They went back to kissing, Paige fondling Emily's breasts. Emily groaned, nipping Paige's ear as she fumbled to turn the light off. That reminded Paige of their conversation from earlier and she pulled away, grinning down at her wife.

"Oh, one more thing."

"What?" Emily asked, smiling at the teasing look on her wife's face.

"I am not afraid of the dark."

"Yeah, okay."

"Em," she whined.

"Paige, you made us sleep with the lights on for a week after we saw The Conjuring."

"That was so you wouldn't be scared."

Emily laughed, touching Paige's cheek. Personally she thought it was cute, but she knew Paige was embarrassed by it. She probably shouldn't have mentioned it to the kids, but she wasn't going to admit that. She would rather Paige "punish" her.

"That's very sweet of you."

"You're mocking me," Paige decided, her voice husky. "That's it. You'll definitely have to pay."

"Fine with me," Emily replied, and she closed her eyes as she felt Paige thrust her fingers inside of her.

**A/N: If there's an interest in the story, I'm thinking of maybe continuing it. Let me know what you think and if you would be interested. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Part two is smut, just to give you all a heads up if that's not your thing. **

"You're mocking me. That's it. You'll definitely have to pay."

"Fine with me."

Paige thrust two fingers inside of her wife, slipping inside her easily. Emily was soaked, just like she always was for her. Paige felt herself grow moist just from feeling Emily's tight channels around her fingers.

She began to move them in and out slowly, stroking her walls. Emily cried out, arching hr back off the bed. Paige knew just what she liked. She liked it slow at first but steady. The two women knew each other so well it was like they were one. And that was why no matter what they had always found their way back to one another's arms. They were meant to be.

"Baby, that feels so good," Emily groaned as Paige thrust in and out of her. "Yes…"

"Yeah? You like that?" Paige asked, her eyes dark with lust. Making Emily feel good was just as satisfactory as when Emily was reciprocating.

Emily whimpered in response. Paige increased her motions, licking her lips in concentration. Her wife was getting close already; she could tell by the way her walls were tightening around her fingers and by the way she was crying out. Emily was definitely the more vocal one when they had sex, and Paige sometimes found herself having to remind her the kids were sleeping. But she loved every sound Emily made. She was so perfect in every possible way. And she made sure she knew.

She was almost there. Paige thrust faster and faster, hitting her clit each time. Emily's back arched and with a loud cry of pleasure she came, trapping Paige's fingers inside of her.

Paige helped her ride out her orgasm before gently pulling her fingers out. She slid them into her mouth and licked them clean, not missing the way Emily licked her lips. She leaned down and kissed Emily's mouth, letting her taste herself.

"That was amazing," she told her breathlessly. Paige grinned, sitting back on her heels.

"I can tell."

"Don't be so smug," Emily replied. "Just wait till I get my breath back."

Paige smiled. She was uncomfortably aware of how wet she was and she certainly wasn't going to complain about getting off. But she wasn't finished with Emily yet.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait," she replied softly, kissing the valley between her breasts. She played with each one for a moment before kissing her way down her stomach and down to where she was needed most. Emily cried out when Paige's mouth connected with her clit. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm and she knew she wouldn't last long. Paige was too good with her mouth. Just like she always was.

She came, threading her fingers through Paige's hair. Paige grinned as her head popped up from between Emily's legs, a pleased look on her face.

"Okay. Now you can return the favor," Paige told her, grinning. Emily shook her head, smiling at her wife.

"I will."

Paige kissed her. Emily lovingly caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Paige."

"I love you too, Em."

"Now take those fucking pants off."

Paige didn't hesitate, ripping her pants off as Emily flipped them, straddling Paige's waist. She kissed her neck while simultaneously kneading her breasts, earning small whimpers of satisfaction from her. Paige was a lot less vocal during sex, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it any less. It did make it easier for Emily to get her in places outside the house though, such as the multiple times they had snuck away during sleepovers with Hanna, Aria, and Spencer.

Paige sighed, closing her eyes as Emily ran her fingers through her wet folds. If she thought about it today had really been a perfect day. She had recently been promoted at work and she had had a great day there. Then she had come home and spent time with her family. She considered herself very blessed, especially after all she had seen people go through during her years at Rosewood High. They had finally gotten away from that, something she was grateful for every day.

"You wanna know the exact moment I fell in love with you?" Emily asked, circling her swollen clit.

"Uh," Paige replied, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure.

"That day I asked you when the last time was you swam for fun."

"What?" Paige asked, surprised. She had been sure Emily still hated her at that point and when she thought back she honestly had no idea when Emily had started to fall for her.

"Yeah. Then we swam and when I was watching you I realized I was already falling in love with you."

Paige smiled, her eyes filling with tears. Emily hadn't been lying when she had told her she didn't hate her.

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was awful to you, Em."

"Paige," she started gently. "Love, you made one mistake. I knew you were struggling."

"You really are one of a kind."

"Why, thank you," she replied, making her way down to Paige's center. She licked her lips, looking at the beautiful sight before her. "You are so fucking gorgeous."

"Are you talking to me?" Paige asked jokingly, noticing where Emily was staring.

"All of you," she replied, and with that she got to work.

Paige groaned when she felt Emily's mouth on her, teasingly licking at her clit. She really wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

"Em," she gasped. Emily slipped her tongue inside in response and Paige groaned again, everything tightening. She was glad they weren't one of those couples who drifted apart with the passing years. They were still just as much in love as they had been ten years ago, and that was not about to change.

Emily was teasing her. She always did that, but Paige knew she would eventually get what she wanted. Emily never left her unsatisfied.

"Em," she repeated, this time more pleadingly.

"I know," she soothed. "Don't worry."

She moved to Paige's clit, sucking lightly and with more force. Paige moaned gratefully.

"Holy shit."

Emily continued what she was doing, working Paige's clit expertly. Paige was whimpering and threading her fingers through Emily's hair, her thighs trembling. She was close and Emily thrust two fingers inside of her, wanting to feel her when she came. And she did almost immediately, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. When she was finished Emily moved back up to kiss her mouth but left her fingers inside of her, lightly caressing her walls. Paige groaned as she kissed Emily back, their tastes mixing together.

"Wow," she panted. Emily chuckled, rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that."

"Don't I always?"

"Hey, Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's never be one of those couples who doesn't have sex. I like what we have."

"Me, too."

Emily began thrusting faster, watching the expression on Paige's face. She would never get tired of that look.

"Don't stop," she gasped, thrusting her hips with Emily's fingers. "Holy fuck that's good."

"Such a potty mouth," Emily replied, although she loved it. Paige cursed a lot during sex and she found it to be quite a turn on.

"Fuck!" Paige gasped in response, and Emily couldn't help but laugh. She was glad that Paige finally knew how much she was loved. It had taken time and effort, but it was well worth it. "Em… I'm gonna come."

"Then come," Emily replied, and when she thrust in again her wife did just that, whimpering and grunting through her pleasure. Emily waited until she was finished before gently withdrawing her fingers from her center. She collapsed beside her wife, both of them panting. They loved feeling exhausted like this; it was a good kind of tired.

"Well," Paige started finally, looking at Emily. "I guess you're off the hook."

"Good."

"And maybe I am a little afraid of the dark," she admitted sheepishly. But Emily didn't laugh at her. Instead she smiled gently at her, running her fingers down her cheek.

"I don't blame you. I shouldn't have said that in front of the kids."

"Honey, it's fine. It's good they know being afraid doesn't mean you're a baby."

"I happen to think you're very brave."

"Thank you. Although I think dumb might be the word you're looking for."

"No. Maybe you did your share of dumb things but they were all to protect me."

"I couldn't help it," she replied, and the two of them kissed softly.

The door flew open. The two of them turned to see Olivia standing there, her lip quivering.

"Shit," Paige muttered, quickly reaching for her bathrobe as Emily grabbed her pajamas. She slipped it on and got up, blocking her naked wife from Olivia's view. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I'm scared."

She lifted Olivia into her arms. Emily was dressed so she carried her to their bed, setting her down between them.

"What are you scared of?" Emily asked gently, running her fingers through her daughter's dark hair.

"The jack-lo-lantern," she replied, and Paige almost groaned out loud. She could feel Emily staring at her and she knew exactly what she was thinking: _see, I told you that face was too scary._

"Honey, it's just a decoration," Paige told her. "It isn't real."

"How do you know?" Olivia demanded.

"Because I know," Paige replied. "Am I ever wrong?"

"Yes," Olivia giggled, and Paige couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, but I'm not wrong this time because Mama agrees."

Olivia looked at Emily, who nodded in confirmation. She looked more relaxed at that.

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, Mama and I are here. We'll always protect you."

"Bella, too?"

"Yes, of course Bella too," Paige replied, and she and Emily exchanged a smile at Olivia's concern for her sister. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"I can try," she replied. Emily kissed the top of her head.

"Good girl."

"Come on, I'll take you back," Paige told her, holding out her arms. Olivia climbed into them and she carried her back to her room, tucking her in.

"Mommy?"

"What, honey?"

"Are you really scared of the dark?"

"Yeah. I am. There's nothing wrong with being scared sometimes, Olivia. Because being afraid is what makes us brave."

"You're smart, Mommy. When I grow up I want to be smart like you."

"That's sweet," Paige replied, kissing her. "Get some sleep so you're not too tired for school tomorrow, munchkin."

"Okay. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

When she went back to her room Emily was lying under the covers, smiling at her. Paige sighed.

"I know, I know. I should have listened."

"Actually, that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say you handled that very well."

"Oh. Well, I'm kind of used to our kids walking in on us right after sex by now."

"It's part of being a parent," Emily agreed. "Although I always had worse timing."

Paige chuckled, undoing her bathrobe and dressing in her pajamas. She slid under the covers next to Emily.

"I'm tired. It's been a long, wonderful day."

"Agreed," she replied.

They kissed gently but passionately. Paige was already half asleep as her head hit the pillow, her hand subconsciously reaching for Emily's.

"Good night, Em. I love you."

"Good night, Paige. I love you, too," she yawned. She moved in closer, realizing her wife's breathing was already slow and even. She smiled, pressing a small kiss to her forehead before drifting off with her.

**A/N 2: So there's part two. Let me know if you're still interested and if you would rather see Halloween with the other liars as well or if you want me to move on to Christmas. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the Halloween part with the other liars and their kids. **

"Mommy, my strap broke," Olivia whined, stopping in front of Paige. She was dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, complete with the braids and ruby red slippers. Pam Fields had kindly sewn the dress for them, and it was pretty impressive.

"It's not broken, sweetie," Paige told her, pulling it up. "It just slipped. See?"

"Oh. Thank you, Mommy."

"I can't get over how much she looks like Emily," Hanna remarked as Olivia ran back to where the other kids were playing, her stuffed Toto clutched in her arms. The four liars, along with their kids and spouses, were gathered at Spencer and Toby's house. They were all taking them trick-or-treating once they were fed, something they had been doing since they had started having kids. Emily and Paige and Spencer and Toby had been first. They had each had their first child the same year, Olivia and then Brayden. Hanna and Caleb had Daisy the following year, and Aria and Ezra had Ryan the year after. Bella had come the year after that, along with Spencer and Toby's daughter, Molly. Needless to say, things were always crazy when they got together, but in a good way.

"You say that every time you see her," Paige chuckled. Hanna shrugged.

"It's true."

"I know. She's going to be a heart breaker."

"Brayden!" Toby shouted to his son. "Don't push your sister!"

"Aren't you glad we have girls?" Hanna asked. Paige chuckled.

"I'll have you know that Ryan is an angel," Aria replied. "And I'm sure his new brother will be, too."

"That's because he takes after me," Ezra replied, taking a cheesy bow. "I was perfect growing up."

"I find that hard to believe," Toby told him. Ezra scowled.

"Daisy is Hanna's clone," Caleb put in, chuckling at his daughter carefully stepping around a puddle, holding the skirt of her princess dress. "You should have seen how long it took her to get ready and how much she went on about her hair."

"I don't take that long to get ready," Hanna replied defensively, and everyone started laughing.

"We'll pretend that's even a little true," Spencer told her.

"Whatever. At least I brushed my hair in high school."

"I brushed my hair!"

"Guys, please," Paige told them, massaging her temples. They really were one of a kind. "Is that really worth a fight?"

"What am I missing?" Emily asked, coming over to them.

"Hastings and Hanna arguing over hair brushing."

"Uh?" Emily replied, looking at her friends. They shrugged.

"Paige, why do you always call Spencer Hastings?" Aria asked. "You call me Aria and Hanna by her name but you always call Spencer Hastings."

"I don't know," Paige admitted, turning to look at her once enemy. Once she and Spencer had become friendly with each other, they just called each other by their last names. In a way, Paige was closest to Spencer out of Emily's friends, and they had a special relationship. Probably because they were so similar to one another.

"I always call her McCullers," Spencer replied. "It's just our thing."

"I still say you didn't get along at first because you're so similar," Hanna told them. "You're both perfectionists, uptight-."

"Hey!"

"I am not uptight," Paige cut in. Hanna snorted.

"Yeah. Sure."

"I'm not! Em," she whined. Emily smiled, lovingly kissing the top of her head.

"You do like to be the best."

"Wow. Thanks," Paige told her, pouting.

"You know I wouldn't change a thing about you," she told her softly. Paige smiled.

"I know."

"Daddy," Daisy whined, walking over to Caleb. "My hair looks messy."

"Your hair looks fine, honey," Caleb replied, grinning at the rest of them as if to say _I told you so._ "You look just like Sleeping Beauty."

"Are we going soon?" Brayden asked, the rest of the kids trailing behind him.

"Candy," Molly added, holding onto her brother's pirate shirt.

"I guess we should," Emily replied. "We don't want to wait until it's completely dark."

"Everyone use the bathroom first, and then we'll go," Spencer added.

"I don't have to go, Mommy," Brayden replied.

"Try anyway."

"Mommy."

Paige looked down to see Bella clutching onto her leg, her brown eyes wide. She was Paige's mirror image, with the same eyes, same button nose, and same light brown hair. They called her Shadow sometimes, because she was always following one of them around.

"What's the matter, honey?" she asked, lifting her daughter into her arms. Bella didn't answer; instead she just buried her face in Paige's shoulder. She had figured Bella would want to be held the whole time. She had made it clear over the past weeks that she didn't like Halloween. "Do you want to stay here, baby?"

"Is she okay?" Emily asked, coming over to them.

"Yeah," Paige replied, kissing her daughter's head. "Tell me what you want to do, Bells. I'll stay here with you if you want."

"I want candy."

Paige chuckled. Emily smiled, putting her arm around Paige's waist.

"Does that mean you want to go?"

"Yeah."

"I'll hold you the whole time," Paige told her. Bella smiled and nodded in agreement.

Their trick-or-treating was successful; no one got scared and the kids all got a satisfactory amount of candy. They turned around when the sun began to go down and Olivia and Daisy began complaining they had to go to the bathroom. At that point it was late, so everyone went home after briefly discussing when they should get together again. Both girls were tired when Paige and Emily got home, but they insisted on going through their candy first. The two women watched in amusement as they struggled to stay awake, sleepily picking through the candy.

"Hey, girls? What do you say we head to bed?" Emily asked. "The candy won't go anywhere."

"I'm not tired," Olivia insisted, and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Mama's right, girls," Paige agreed. "Time for bed."

"Okay," Olivia sighed dramatically. "Come on, Bella."

Bella trailed after her sister. Paige grinned at her wife before the two of them went upstairs after their daughters. They both fell asleep as soon as they were tucked in, and the two of them made their way to their room, exhausted as well.

"Halloween is fun again now that we have kids," Emily remarked, pulling her shirt off and collapsing onto the bed. Paige flopped down next to her.

"It is."

"I'm too tired to get changed."

"Me, too," she yawned. "I'm wiped."

"Mm," Emily replied, snuggling up against her. "By the way, what I said before about you always wanting to be the best, I wasn't trying to offend you. You just put a lot of pressure on yourself."

"I know."

"You mean the world to me."

"I know," she repeated, smiling. She squeezed Emily's hand. "You mean the world to me."

Emily smiled in response. She knew and they both knew it.

"What do you say we get some sleep?" Paige asked, kissing her.

"Sounds good."

**A/N 2: So I got a request to do a Thanksgiving chapter, so I'll do that next and then the Christmas one. Let me know what you think and if there's anything in particular you would like to see, because I will certainly take requests. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Here's Thanksgiving, and a thanks to the reader who suggested it. **

"Just throw the ball!" Toby shouted at the television, almost hitting Paige in the face as she walked by with the box of garland. She snickered, watching as Toby stood by the TV, with Caleb and Ezra sitting on the edge of the couch. Sunday football was on and normally she would be joining them, but she and Emily were hosting the group's yearly pre-Thanksgiving gathering. Each year of the Sunday before Thanksgiving, they would all gather at one of the girls' house and have a celebration. On Thanksgiving, she and Emily were planning on going to her parents' house with the kids. The dinners they had with the girls and their families were always enjoyable too, especially watching the men when the Eagles were on. Paige loved football too, although she didn't find herself rooting for the Eagles anymore since Emily's family had spent so much time in Texas. Emily liked to see the Cowboys win and Paige wanted whatever would make her happy, much to the disgust of Toby, Ezra, and Caleb.

"They're going down, Toby."

"Be quiet, traitor."

"You're a very rude guest," she told him, swatting the back of his head.

"It's true. You loved the Eagles with the rest of us."

"People change," she insisted, setting the box down.

"People who are pussy whipped," Ezra cut in. Paige stared at him and laughed as Caleb gave him a high five.

"You were my teacher once. You can't say that."

"I'm not anymore. And besides, it's true."

"You all are, too."

"Not as bad as you."

"Spencer," Paige whined as Spencer came out of the kitchen, sipping apple cider. "Your husband is mean."

"Toby," Spencer scolded, sitting down next to him. "You know what a crybaby McCullers is."

"You guys are all bullies," Paige told them, sighing dramatically. "Where's Em?"

"Kitchen with Aria and Hanna."

"Can you keep an eye on the kids?" she asked, glancing at the group of six kids coloring on the floor. "I don't think any of them will be able to tear themselves away from the game."

"Sure thing. Tell Em I'm out here if she needs me."

"Mommy, look at my picsure!" Bella exclaimed, holding up a sloppily colored picture from a Christmas coloring book.

"That's beautiful, honey," Paige replied. "We'll have to hang it on the refrigerator."

That was when she noticed Olivia and Ryan were giggling, their eyes darting to her. She looked at them, raising her eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

"Daddy said you were pussy whipped," Ryan replied, and Olivia laughed again. "That sounds funny."

Paige groaned. Spencer stared at her husband, who was laughing hysterically while Ezra just grinned.

"Toby! Ezra! Not in front of the kids."

"Sorry," Ezra replied sheepishly.

"What does that mean, Daddy?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. I was just joking," Ezra replied, smirking at Paige. He winked. Paige shook her head and made her way to the kitchen. Emily was there with Hanna and Aria, working on the food. It smelled strongly of spices, and she inhaled deeply, walking over to her wife. Emily had inherited Pam's cooking ability while Paige could barely boil water without burning the house down. She greatly appreciated the food Emily made for them; she always made sure they were well fed. She often teased her that she was just like Pam, but really she loved it.

"Babe? I only found the garland and lights in the garage," Paige told her, brushing off the black vest she was wearing. The few Christmas decorations she had found had taken up quite the collection of dust.

"The rest must be in the attic. Are you going to be able to get the guys away from the game long enough to set up the decorations?"

"Probably not. Ezra also just called me pussy whipped in front of the kids."

"I am so sorry," Aria replied, covering her face while Hanna burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious! And so true!"

"We need new friends," Paige told Emily. "Did you want to go up and look with me?"

"Sure. Aria, keep your eye on the oven. Make sure Hanna doesn't burn the house down."

"Love you too, Em."

Emily smiled, following Paige up the stairs. Paige reached for the door knob to lead them to the attic, but before she could do that Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Paige was about to ask what she was doing but was interrupted when Emily pushed her up against the wall, kissing her neck. She wasn't sure where this was coming from, but she certainly wasn't about to complain.

"Em…. what-?"

"Shhhh," Emily replied, quickly unbuttoning Paige's jeans.

"Babe… all the people downstairs…. the kids….."

"Good thing you're quiet," Emily replied, slipping her hand inside Paige's underwear. She massaged her clit, her fingers slipping easily through her wet folds. Paige gasped, her breathing labored.

"Emily….."

"You know how I can't help it when you wear that vest," Emily hissed into her ear, and Paige grinned. Personally, she thought the vest her parents had given her for Christmas last year was hideous, but for some reason it seemed to drive Emily insane. This wasn't the first time Emily had accosted her with other people nearby while she was wearing it.

"Uh," she replied, her mind too clouded with arousal to care that there were at least a dozen people downstairs. It was pretty impossible to think rationally with Emily's hand cupping hr center.

"You're so fucking sexy."

"How much have you had to drink?" Paige asked, only half joking. One glass of wine and Emily couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"Not much. Now hush."

Paige did as she was told, whimpering when Emily thrust her fingers inside of her. She closed her eyes as Emily began to move in and out of her, caressing every inch of her walls. Them being quick wouldn't be a problem; the excitement of doing this with so many people here was getting to her and she already felt like she was going to come as Emily pushed her thumb into her clit, her stomach tightening with pleasure. She briefly hoped no one was noticing how long it was taking them to get the decorations before allowing herself to completely focus on the pleasure Emily was giving her. She was thrusting faster now, her thumb rubbing her clit each time. Paige whimpered, tears of pleasure filling her eyes as she felt herself beginning to tighten around Emily's fingers. A couple more thrusts and she came hard, her mouth open in a silent cry as she clenched around Emily. She felt lips gently press against her own as she was brought down from her high. Which was when she remembered all of her friends and the kids were downstairs.

"Holy shit, Em."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"I'm not complaining."

"We better get those decorations."

Paige nodded, buttoning her jeans. Her legs were slightly shaky when she got up and Emily grinned triumphantly. She never failed to leave Paige trembling.

They hurried to the attic and found the other boxes, carrying them downstairs into the living room. Paige asked the guys to help her outside while Emily went back into the kitchen. Hanna was smirking, although she wasn't sure why.

"Took you an awful long time to get those decorations, Em."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, hoping they couldn't see her pink cheeks. They couldn't know. Paige had barely made a sound.

"I'm just saying. I hope you're going to wash your hands before you start the pie," Hanna replied, grinning. Aria's eyes widened as Emily looked away.

"Emily!"

"What the hell, Hanna?"

"I went up to use the bathroom and I heard you and Paige, uh, getting the decorations," Hanna replied, using air quotes. "I'm not that dumb."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emily insisted, and she went to the sink to wash her hands. Aria shook her head, grinning.

Meanwhile, Paige had finally convinced the guys to come outside and help her decorate the house. Normally Emily would help, but since she was busy with the food Paige had promised she would do it. Spencer was inside with the kids, and all seemed to be well.

"That's crooked," Caleb told Toby loudly. Caleb scowled, looking at the wreath he had hung over the center of the porch.

"It's perfectly straight."

"Paige, what do you think?"

"I know nothing about being straight," she replied, not even looking as she and Ezra strung lights around the tree in the yard. "Caleb, don't worry about it. Em will love it either way."

"You know," Toby started, coming over to her. "As much as we tease you, when I first became Emily's friend, she was pretty miserable. Scared, unhappy. And you changed all of that."

"Thanks, Toby. But I'm pretty sure she pulled me out of a bigger hole."

"Maybe. But if it weren't for you…. after Maya she may never have been happy again. You made her smile when no one else could."

Paige looked at them, fighting tears. She knew they all really liked her, the girls included, and after all she and Emily had been through, she really liked the idea of being included in the group.

"Wow. When did you guys get so soft?" she asked, trying to joke. Caleb grinned and playfully punched her shoulder.

They somehow managed to finish the decorations before dinner. Emily called them inside shortly after and they all squeezed around the table, which was full of hungry, shouting kids. And although it was noisy, they wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Thursday, Emily and Paige got the kids into the car and drove them to the McCullers' house about twenty minutes away. Pam and Wayne would meet them there later; it had come to be a tradition that the two families would always get together for the holidays. Considering the rocky start Pam and Nick had had, they all got along perfectly now.

They arrived just before noon and made their way up to the house. Clare greeted them at the door, giving each of them a hug and a kiss. She fussed over how big the girls were getting, and they both loved the attention they always got. They sat and talked in the living room for a while, Bella falling asleep on Emily's lap and Olivia falling asleep at Paige's side. It had been a long, tiring week for sure, but in a good way.

"I know I say this every year, but it means the world to us that you come here every Thanksgiving," Clare told them. "Your father agrees, even if he can't tear his eyes away from the game long enough."

"What?" Nick asked, looking at him. The three women laughed, leaving him looking puzzled. "Sorry, Clare, but I'm focusing on the Cowboys losing again."

"No, we want them to win," Paige replied, grinning at her wife.

"Paige," Nick replied, shaking his head. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Emily's parents got there close to dinner. Like Paige's parents they fussed over the grandchildren, who were now well rested and full of energy.

"You've gotten so big, Olivia," Pam told her, and Olivia beamed. "And you look just like your Mama."

"I'm big too," Bella added, used to the spot light being on her. Pam smiled, lifting the little girl into her arms.

"You are. I think you might be taller than me soon."

"Dinner's almost ready," Clare announced. "Kids, come wash up."

"So many memories in this house," Emily remarked as they went into the dining room. Paige smiled, taking her wife's hand.

"Something I'm very thankful for."

They left a couple hours later, full, satisfies, and grateful for the family they got to share the day with. Both kids fell asleep on the way home and Emily felt like she might nod off herself. Her warm bed was sounding very nice.

"Now we really need to start getting ready for Christmas," she remarked sleepily. Paige chuckled.

"Honey, you've been doing that since September."

"I have not," she protested, although she did so with a smile because she knew it was true. And Paige wouldn't have it any other way.

"You know I love it."

"I know," Emily replied, smiling. "Paige?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not too tired from the turkey, are you?"

"For you?" Paige asked, turning to look at her. "Never."

"Good," Emily replied, grinning at her wife. "Cause I can think of a perfect way to end this Thanksgiving."

When they got home they got the kids ready for bed, tucking them in and kissing them good night. Bella was asleep instantly in her toddler bed, her favorite stuffed bear clutched in her little hand. Olivia was half asleep too but not ready to stop talking as her mothers kissed her good night.

"Santa's gonna come on Christmas, right?" she asked sleepily. The two women smiled at each other.

"Of course, sweetheart," Emily told her. "Don't worry."

"But remember, he knows when you're awake," Paige added. "Better get to sleep."

"Can we go see him soon?"

"Yes, Liv. We'll go see him soon."

"Good. Good night, Mommy. Good night, Mama."

"Good night, honey."

"We love you."

They quietly left the room, closing the door over. Emily grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her into their room, shutting the door behind them. Paige kissed her passionately, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed as Emily wrapped her arms around her. She laid her down on the bed and climbed over her, kissing all over her face. Emily sighed appreciatively under her, rubbing at Paige's crotch through her jeans.

"Em," Paige whispered, her eyes closing. Emily smiled, the moon light reflecting off of her wife's perfect face. She looked angelic.

"I am thankful for so much," Emily told her softly, her breath catching as Paige kissed her way down to her center. "For you, for the kids… for getting to spend the day together."

"I know," Paige whispered, pressing a kiss to her clit. "I love you so much, Emily."

"I love you, too….. oh, Paige."

Paige didn't respond. She was too busy licking up and down her wet slit. Emily moaned, pressing herself further into her wife's mouth. Yeah, this was definitely the perfect end to a perfect Thanksgiving.

"Paige… fuck, yes….."

"Shhh," Paige replied, swirling her tongue around Emily's wet entrance. "The kids are sleeping."

Emily moaned again. Paige began to suck on her clit, softly but steadily. Just the way Emily liked it. Emily was clutching onto her hair, moaning and cursing as Paige quickly brought her to the edge. It was only minutes later before she reached her climax, crying out Paige's name as she was gently brought down from her high. She lay there panting, Paige leaning over her as she grinned smugly.

"You're so beautiful," Paige told her gently, caressing her cheek. Emily sighed contently in response. "Is that what you had in mind?"

"Definitely."

Paige kissed her, letting her taste herself on her lips. Emily ran her fingers up and down hr back lightly, gazing into her eyes.

"Take your clothes off," she whispered. "Now."

Paige quickly did as she was told, almost falling off the bed in her haste. Emily giggled at her wife's lack of grace; Paige being a klutz was part of what made her so lovable. Once she was undressed, Emily pushed her down and climbed over her, kissing her while simultaneously kneading her breasts. Paige was whimpering softly, her center throbbing with want. Luckily Emily wasn't in a teasing mood and set right to work, kissing her way down between Paige's legs. She gasped with relief when Emily's mouth connected with her center. She closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure Emily was giving her.

She held Emily's hand tightly as she came, whimpering her approval. Once she finally caught her breath Emily laid down beside her and kissed her lovingly, snuggling against her. They lay in a comfortable silence, reflecting on the day and how grateful they really were. They had it pretty good, something they once thought wasn't possible.

"Did you ever think we would get married?"

Paige looked at her wife. She hadn't even thought Emily loving her was possible until quite a while after they had started dating. It had taken a lot of time and patience on Emily's part to convince her otherwise. She had waited for Emily to change her mind, to run away when she realized just how much Paige had struggled in the past. When Ali had first come back, she had though just for a minute that Emily had known the whole time and their relationship was a joke, a way for Ali and the rest of the girls to laugh at Pigskin's expense. But then logic had come through and she knew Emily could never be so cruel. And then Emily had chosen her. Then finally, little by little, Paige had begun to believe. But she hadn't thought for a minute they would ever end up this happy. This was beyond her wildest dreams, and she wished she could go back and tell her fourteen-year-old self that it would all be okay.

"No. But I'm really glad that we are."

"Me, too."

"Can I be honest about something now that it's been years?"

"Sure."

"When Alison came back, and you….. you kinda dumped me, I thought maybe you had known the whole time and our relationship had been her idea so you could all laugh at me."

"Oh, Paige," Emily whispered, looking absolutely heartbroken at the revelation. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I know I handled that really badly and I regret it to this day."

"Em, that's not why I told you," Paige told her, squeezing her hand. Emily's eyes glistened with tears in the moon light coming through the window. "I told you so you can see how far we've come."

"We have come pretty far, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have."

"I love you, Paige. And I'm never going to stop."

"I love you, too," Paige whispered, kissing her. "My logic prevailed pretty quickly, by the way. It was just a quick regression to my freshman in high school days."

"Good," Emily replied, hugging her tight. "You mean so much to me. And I'm going to make sure you never doubt it again."

**A/N 2: So, next part's Christmas. I sort of have an idea for what I want to do after that if you guys are interested. And if you have any suggestions or something you would like to see, just let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Silver bells…. silver bells…"

"Mama, you're singing again," Olivia sighed. Emily glanced at the exasperated girl next to her and laughed.

"Sorry, honey. I'll be quiet."

It was a December afternoon and Emily was grocery shopping with the girls. Bella was riding in the front of the cart while Olivia walked next to it, holding on like Emily had instructed. Christmas music was playing and she had gotten reprimanded more than once by Olivia for singing. She loved Christmas and she just couldn't help it.

"Silver bells!" Bella shouted, mimicking Emily.

"That's right. Don't you love that song?"

"Yeah."

"Mama, are we going to see Santa tonight?" Olivia asked. The two women had promised her they would go soon, and Olivia had been talking about it constantly since right after Halloween.

"That's the plan. But we have to wait for Mommy to get back from work first so we can all eat dinner."

Just then, Emily's cell phone rang. She pulled the cart over and answered it, figuring it was her wife.

"Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey you. What's up?" she asked, smiling stupidly. It was amazing how much she loved when Paige called her from work, even after all these years.

"I'll be leaving work within the hour. I thought maybe we could take the girls for pizza or something before we go to the mall."

"Okay. Are you sure this whole S-A-N-T-A thing is a good idea?" she asked, hoping Olivia couldn't figure out what she was saying.

"Honey, if Bella is scared she doesn't have to sit with him in the picture. But I know Olivia really wants to go."

"That she does," Emily agreed, smiling at her daughter. Olivia beamed at her. "She was actually just asking about it."

"Is that Mommy?"

"It is."

"Can I talk to her?" she asked eagerly.

"Olivia wants to talk to you. Do you have a second?"

"Sure thing."

"I love you, Paige."

"I love you, too."

"Here you go, sweetie," she told Olivia, handing her the phone. "Not too long though so Mommy can come home."

Emily finished most of the shopping while Olivia talked to Paige on the phone. Paige was an amazing mother, with her patience and her efforts to make her kids as happy as possible. Spencer had recently remarked that she would never had imagined Paige as gentle, much less a mother as caring as she was. She had been referring to the angry, confrontational girl Paige had been back in high school, but Emily knew that wasn't who she actually was anyway. To her, Paige being such a loving, gentle woman wasn't a surprise.

There was something gnawing at her as she didn't have Olivia's constant questions to occupy her and Bella was dozing off in the front of the cart. She had spoken to Aria earlier and from the sounds of it, she and Ezra were having some serious marriage problems. She thought he might be cheating on her and she had tearfully told her that he had spent the last two nights on the couch. That had terrified Emily. She and Paige were perfect. They were happy and in love, and they hadn't had an actual fight in a long time. But part of her was terrified that would change, especially after hearing about her friend's failing marriage.

"Let Mommy get back to work, munchkin," Emily told her as they reached the checkout line. "We want her home in time to see Santa."

"Mama says have to go. I love you, Mommy."

"Bye Mommy!" Bella shouted from her seat, suddenly seeming wide awake. Emily smiled and took her phone from Olivia, her fears fading.

She paid for her groceries and loaded them into the car, strapping the kids into their seats after. She just wanted to get home and see her wife.

"Mama?" Olivia asked as they started on their way home.

"What, honey?"

"What does Mommy do at work?"

"She helps catch bad people."

"That's really important, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Mama?"

"What?"

"Do you love Mommy more than ice cream?"

Emily laughed at that. She knew exactly where she had heard it from too; Aria and Ezra's son Ryan had gone around asking all of the adults that last week.

"Yes, I do. I love Mommy very much."

"That's a lot to love someone," Olivia replied seriously, and it was all Emily could do not to crack up.

"It is."

It was a chilly December day, just the way Emily liked it. It just felt so much more like Christmas, even if it did mean icy winds and shivering walking to the porch.

They hadn't been home long when Paige got back. Emily always knew when Paige was home because she would hear the girls shouting from the living room. She smiled to herself, brushing her flour covered hands on her pants and waiting for Paige to come into the kitchen.

"And Miss Steele said I'm the best speller she's ever had," Olivia was saying, trailing behind Paige. The sight was amusing; Paige was holding Bella on her hip while trying to unbutton her coat, with Olivia simultaneously talking her ear off.

"That's great, Olivia," she told her, grinning at Emily. "You're very smart. I'm going to say hi to Mama and then get changed, okay?"

"Okay," Olivia agreed. Paige set Bella down and leaned in to kiss Emily gently.

"Hi, babe."

"Hi," she replied, staring into Paige's giant brown eyes.

"Those smell really good. What kind are they?"

"Chocolate chip. You're favorite."

"Aren't you sweet," Paige replied, kissing her again.

"That's how you get cooties," Olivia told them matter of factly, hands on her hips. Paige grinned; she looked just like Emily did when she was annoyed.

"I don't have cooties, Olivia. Mommy doesn't, either."

"Only boys have cooties," Paige added.

"Paige!"

"I'm gonna go change," Paige replied, winking at her wife. And with that she hurried upstairs before Emily could lecture her.

Shortly after the four of them piled into the car and drove to the small pizza place by the mall. The two women had many memories here; Emily had wanted to go almost every single week when she was pregnant with Olivia. It was a cozy place and they loved going when they go the chance.

After dinner they headed to the mall, where there was a beautiful Christmas display complete with Santa himself. Olivia was thrilled, but Emily was still sure Bella wouldn't like the idea of sitting on a stranger's lap without her parents.

When it was their turn Olivia eagerly climbed onto his lap, her face shining. Paige placed Bella next to her sister and cautiously stepped away. Sure enough, as soon as she did, Bella burst into tears, reaching her tiny arms out. Paige hurried forward and lifted her up, giving the Santa an apologetic smile.

"I guess we should give that a year or two," Paige remarked, patting Bella's back. "Bella, baby, it's okay."

"Olivia looks happy at least."

"We'll take a picture of all of us to send as a Christmas card," Paige replied, kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Sounds like a plan."

They went back to the car after, buckling the girls in before climbing into the front. Bella, exhausted from her earlier trauma, promptly fell asleep. Olivia, on the other hand, wanted to talk about Santa and all she had said.

"Wait. That was the real Santa, right?" she asked her parents, suddenly sounding unsure.

"Of course, honey," Emily assured her. "That was definitely the real Santa."

"Cause Brayden said Santa doesn't actually come to the mall."

Paige rolled her eyes while Emily chuckled. Spencer's son was too smart for his own good, just like his mother.

"Well, Brayden isn't right about that one," Emily replied. "I could see the sleigh on the roof when we were waiting for you."

Paige snickered quietly. Emily gave her a warning look.

"Anyway sweetheart, Santa knows you've been very good this year," Paige added.

"I asked him to bring something for Bella too, since she didn't ask."

"That was very sweet of you, Olivia. You're a good big sister."

When they got home it was easy getting the two girls ready for bed. Bella barely woke up after being carried in from the car, and Olivia was tired from all her prior excitement. Besides, she would know better than to argue about going to bed so close to Christmas.

"I wanna shower," Paige told Emily as they went into their room. "Since I didn't get to earlier."

"Okay. Do you want me to join, or….?"

"You know you're always invited," Paige replied, grinning as she stripped her clothes off. She stood fully naked, smirking as Emily blatantly looked her over. "See something you like, my love?"

"Maybe," Emily replied, getting up. She made her way over to Paige and kissed her passionately, sliding her arms around her. She ran her fingers up and down her bare back, not wanting to let her go. "You're so beautiful."

"So you've said," Paige replied, grinning at her. "You might wanna take those off before we get in the shower."

"Yeah," Emily replied softly, following her wife into the bathroom. She watched as Paige turned the water on.

"Em? Honey, is something bothering you?"

"No," Emily blurted. Paige looked at her. "Well…. yes."

"What is it?" she asked gently, walking over to her.

"It's dumb."

"Em, tell me."

"I was talking to Aria and she and Ezra sound like they're having a lot of problems. I just… it really makes me appreciate what we have, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," she replied, caressing Emily's cheek. "Babe, we're fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad hearing you say that."

"It's true."

"I know. But you're always so reassuring."

"I try," Paige replied, kissing her. "Now, what do you say we take a nice, warm shower?"

Their shower took longer than they intended. After nearly a half hour they made their way out to their bedroom, Paige carrying a wet Emily in her arms. She set her down on the bed, kissing all over her wet body as Emily wrapped her arms around her, groaning in appreciation.

"Paige."

"Mm."

"You're going first," Emily decided.

"Em-."

"You're going first," she repeated, more forcefully. Paige smirked, pulling back.

"If you insist."

"I do," Emily replied, pushing her down and climbing over her. Paige grinned at her.

"I like it when you're assertive."

"I know."

She stroked her fingers through Paige's wet folds, although she knew it wasn't from the shower. Paige moaned, opening her legs wider as Emily caressed her lips ever so gently. Emily was an amazing teaser. Sometimes it was hard to bear but mostly she found it to be very enjoyable. And there were times where she just wanted to be fucked, but she knew Emily needed this, especially after hearing some of her friends were having problems in their marriages. She and Emily really didn't have any, but if she needed this to reassure her, then she would be allowed to have it.

She gazed up at Emily, the love in her eyes apparent. Paige gently squeezed her hand, as if sending the message that they were okay and they always would be.

"You don't need to worry, Em," Paige whispered. "We're perfect."

"We are," she agreed, sliding two fingers into Paige's wet opening. Paige whimpered. "Someone's excited."

She began to move them in and out, slowly at first and then quickening her pace. She loved being inside Paige like this. It just felt so intimate, so right. Everything about them did.

"Fuck, Em," she whispered. "That's good."

"I know," she replied smugly, working her fingers rapidly. She rubbed Paige's swollen clit with her thumb. "How's that?"

"Unf," Paige grunted. "Again."

She did as she was told, again and again until Paige was practically screaming into her hand in an effort to keep quiet. Until Emily suddenly pulled her fingers out. Paige stared at her open mouthed, too shocked and disappointed to even ask her what the hell she was doing. Emily just stared at her smugly, licking her fingers clean. Like she was done. But there was no way Paige was letting her get away that easy. Now she was horny and more than halfway to an orgasm, and she needed it.

"Emily, what the fuck?"

"What?" she asked innocently, her eyes wide.

"Emmmm," she whined impatiently.

"I'm tired," Emily yawned. "I think maybe I'll go to bed."

Paige stared at her. There was no way she was serious.

"Emily."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied, sliding back over to her. "Did you want to come?"

"Uh, yes."

"I guess I could make that happen."

"Hurry," Paige replied. Her center was throbbing almost painfully.

Emily thrust her fingers back inside. Paige cried out in relief.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't get you off, did you?" she asked. Paige groaned. "Yeah, I know. I love making you feel good too much. No matter what, I will always give you what you want."

Paige gasped in pleasure in response as Emily's fingers rapidly worked inside her. She swore her wife was magic sometimes.

"Come for me, baby," she whispered, and Paige did just that, her walls clenching around Emily's fingers as she whimpered her way through her pleasure. Emily slowed her pace and when Paige was finished she gently withdrew her fingers, watching her love's face as she came down from her high. She gently peppered her face with kisses, smoothing her hair down. "See? I would never disappoint you."

"I know," Paige replied. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too, babe."

"You do so much for us," Paige whispered, sliding two fingers inside her. "I appreciate you very much. I hope you know that."

"I do," Emily replied, closing her eyes. "I know it was dumb of me to get worked up earlier. We're not Aria and Ezra."

"Honey, it's natural to worry when one of your friend's marriages is failing. As long as you know we're not them and it isn't happening to us."

"Paige," Emily whispered, Paige's fingers pumping steadily in and out of her. "Fuck."

She was already worked up from pleasuring Paige and it didn't take long before she was shaking and gasping her way through an orgasm. She collapsed at Paige's side and immediately curled up next to her. She always felt so safe with Paige. Like no matter what, nothing could harm her. And as she looked at her sleepy wife she was suddenly glad for all the hardship they had endured. Glad for everything that had gone wrong. Because it had all led to this moment, right now. And she wouldn't change a thing.

**A/N: So if you guys are interested, I think I know where I want to go from here. Thanks for the feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Christmas**

Christmas morning the girls were awake at six in the morning. After a minimal amount of groaning the two women dragged themselves out of bed and went downstairs with the kids to open presents. It was a perfect Christmas morning; the girls were thrilled and Paige and Emily loved seeing them so happy. There was something special about Christmas with kids, especially when the believed so firmly in Santa.

Around noon they drove to the Fields' house. Paige's parents were joining them later and they were going to have a big family dinner, just like they did every year. The two girls were showered with attention and the two young mothers were given time to catch up with their parents. And as they sat gathered around the table, laughing and joking, both of them knew they would never want to have it any other way.

"I love these traditions we have," Paige told Emily as the two of them watched the girls sleepily playing with their toys. It would be time to head home soon.

"Me, too," Emily agreed, kissing her wife softly. "We really have a pretty awesome family."

"We do. And our pretty awesome kids need to get home to bed."

"Time to go, girls," Paige announced. "Pam, Wayne, thank you for having us. We need to get these guys to bed."

"We always love having you," Pam replied. "Come visit soon."

"We will."

Both kids fell asleep on the ride home. Emily looked at her wife, her big brown eyes fixed on the road.

"Paige?"

"I have another present for you."

"If it's what I hope, you should probably wait until the kids are in their room."

"Other than that," Emily replied. "I overheard you talking to Spencer the other day."

"Oh."

"I want to, Paige. I want to have another baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fourth of July**

"Babe? Are you sure you want to go to this picnic?" Emily asked, leaning against the doorway as Paige pulled a tank top on over her slightly swollen belly. They were due to meet the girls for Rosewood's annual Fourth of July picnic in an hour. Paige had gotten pregnant in April, and although the morning sickness had finally stopped around the time she had entered her second trimester last week, she was always exhausted.

"Yeah," Paige replied, turning to face her. "I'm starving. Wanna make me some oatmeal?"

Emily chuckled. If there were two things Paige hadn't stopped wanting since she had gotten pregnant, it was food and sex. Neither of which Emily minded.

"I would love to, honey. With cinnamon?"

"You know it."

"Okay. I'll have it ready when you come downstairs."

She went downstairs to where the girls were eating cereal. They had told them about the baby a couple weeks ago, and both seemed surprisingly excited. Olivia had been increasingly curious about how the baby had gotten there, coming up with a new theory almost every day.

"Where's Mommy?" she asked, swallowing a mouthful of cereal.

"Mommy will be downstairs in a couple minutes, sweetie."

"I think I know how the baby got there."

"Oh?" Emily replied, grinning. This would be good.

"Yeah. When Mommy was sleeping the baby crawled in her mouth and into her belly."

"That's interesting."

"Mama, just tell me how the baby got there," she whined.

"I did tell you. The stork put in an order at the baby store, and when he's ready, he'll deliver the baby to us."

"I'm not dumb, Mama. Birds can't carry babies," Olivia replied, crossing her arms. Emily couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"What's going on in here?" Paige asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Mommy, did you eat the baby?" Bella asked.

"Here's your oatmeal," Emily told Paige, hoping to change the subject. Paige smiled, kissing her.

"Thank you, Em."

"Any time. Eat up, we have to leave soon. You're ready to tell them today?"

"Yup."

The girls didn't know yet, but they were planning on breaking the big news to them later. Aria had had another boy over the winter, Tony. Spencer and Toby were expecting again as well, and she was due in September. Now they had their own exciting news to add, although it was becoming pretty obvious. She was surprised none of them had asked yet.

They all headed over to the park, where they found Hanna and Caleb with Daisy. They sat down with them while they waited for everyone to show up, neither one of them missing the way Hanna obviously stared at Paige's stomach as she wolfed down a sandwich.

"Bulking up there, Paige?"

"_Hanna!_" Caleb exclaimed as Emily groaned. Paige shrugged, her cheeks bulging.

"Subtle, Hanna," Emily told her, rubbing her wife's back.

"Sorry. I was just saying."

"Just stop talking," Emily replied impatiently. She loved Hanna, but sometimes she was just impossible.

"Hi, guys," Aria greeted them as she approached the blanket. The baby was asleep in her arms while Ezra stood behind her, holding Ryan's hand. She and Ezra seemed to be okay, a relief to all of their friends. "Did we miss something?"

"Hanna called me fat," Paige replied, and Hanna's mouth dropped open.

"I did not!"

"You kinda did. You were staring at my stomach when you said it."

"Well, you look bigger. That's not my fault."

"HANNA!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"You look fine," Aria told her, sitting down. "Better than the jelly belly I have going on."

"Aria, you had a baby a couple months ago," Emily reminded her. "You look great."

"Em, you have to try this," Paige told her wife through a mouthful of food, shoving a half-eaten turkey and cheese sandwich smothered in mustard under her nose. Emily made a face.

"No thanks, hon. It's all yours."

"Suit yourself," she replied, shoving the rest into her mouth. Caleb stared at her. "What?"

"You are kind of acting like you're about to run a marathon."

"I'm just hungry."

"Sorry we're late," Spencer told them as they came hurrying over. "My oldest son took forever to get ready."

"She doesn't mean me," Brayden added, and they all laughed.

"Whatever," Toby grumbled, although he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Good, everyone's here. Em and I have something we want to tell you."

The group looked at them expectantly. Paige squeezed Emily's hand, smiling brightly. "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!"

"That's great!"

"See? It's okay that I made that comment," Hanna replied, and everyone groaned.

"No," Caleb told her. "Because you didn't know when you said it."

"How far along are you?" Spencer asked.

"A little more than three months. We wanted to wait until the second trimester."

"We had to keep it secret," Olivia announced.

"What do you think, Bella?" Spencer asked. "You ready to be a big sister?"

"Maybe," Bella replied, and they all laughed.

"How'd you decide who was carrying it?" Hanna asked, and they all stared at her. "Oh, right… cause Em had that vasectomy after Olivia."

"Hysterectomy," Spencer corrected as Toby spit out his lemonade.

"Same difference."

"Not really. Emily doesn't have balls," Ezra replied, earning himself a glare from his wife. "Sorry."

"Anyway, that's great news," Aria told them. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Paige replied, smiling as she looked down at her stomach. They still had a ways to go, but she already couldn't wait to meet the newest member of their family.

**A/N: So this chapter is a little awkward, but it's transitional. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Emily asked her wife for what seemed to be the millionth time. Paige smiled, her hands resting on her six-month baby bump. It was Halloween and the girls were ready to take the kids trick-or-treating. Paige was staying behind since she was at the point where walking too much was uncomfortable, and Caleb was staying with her. But even though she would have him there with her, Emily was reluctant to leave her.

"I'll be fine, baby."

"You'll call me if you need me?"

"Absolutely. Now go get our kids some candy."

Emily nodded and kissed her. She left with the rest of the girls, Toby, and Ezra, the kids trailing eagerly behind them. Paige closed the door and sat down with a sigh, stretching her aching back. Everything was swollen, everything hurt, and when she thought about feeling like this for another three months she wanted to cry. Caleb sat down with her and grinned, stretching out with his feet close to her. She glared at him.

"You want a beer?"

"Fuck you."

"Come on, Paigey."

"That was in high school, Caleb. Fucking let it go."

"Uh oh. Is someone cranky?" he asked, poking her. She sighed. She shouldn't take it out on him; it wasn't his fault and honestly she was glad he was there.

"Horny," she replied, and Caleb chuckled.

"So I've heard."

"I'm serious. No matter how much we have sex I always want more. I feel so greedy."

He laughed. She threw a pillow at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you think it's funny."

"I'm sure Emily is more than happy to oblige."

"She is. But…. I'm just so tired and I'm always horny and hungry and I just want to have the baby so I can laugh without peeing my pants."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need that beer."

"Try growing a human being inside of you and see if it makes you cranky."

"No thanks."

Paige sighed dramatically. Of course she had to pee again; she nearly always did. She felt like a complete nuisance to Emily, even worse than she had when she was pregnant with Bella. She was always wanting things and getting up at least five times a night to use the bathroom, which always woke Emily up. Maybe Emily was just as annoyed by her as she was. The thought made her eyes fill with tears and she sniffed loudly, drawing Caleb's attention to her.

"Paige?"

"What if Emily is just as annoyed as I am?"

"Paige…. she isn't. She loves you. And you've been pregnant before; it will be okay."

"Yeah," she replied, wiping her eyes. "I forgot how emotional it makes me."

"If it's any consolation, and don't tell Hanna because she's always yelling at me for eavesdropping, but recently she and Emily were talking about how much she likes cooking for you. And of course the sex part."

Paige smiled, rubbing her belly. Emily was an amazing woman; of course this wouldn't bother her. She had totally forgotten the power of pregnancy hormones.

"I can't believe you didn't find out what you were having."

"We want it to be a surprise."

"Hanna said she wanted that with Daisy. The second the technologist asked if we wanted to know the sex, she changed her mind."

Paige laughed. That sounded like Hanna.

The group returned an hour later with satisfied, hyper kids. When everyone else had left, Olivia and Bella showed no signs of wanting to go to bed, dumping their candy on the floor. The two women watched them in amusement, Paige's hand on her stomach as the baby kicked her. Emily's arm slipped around her waist.

"You need anything baby?" she asked, kissing her.

"I am a little hungry," she replied, grinning sheepishly. Emily smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Anything you want, honey."

"Grilled cheese?" she asked hopefully. She had been craving it constantly.

"Sure," Emily replied. "Actually, I might join you."

"You can wait until after the kids go to bed. Hey, girls, did you get lots of candy?"

The girls nodded, looking up at them. Bella held a handful out to her.

"Does the baby want some?"

"That's very sweet of you hon, but the baby won't be able to eat candy for a while. Besides, you earned it."

"Hey, girls?" Emily called to them. "It's time for bed. Remember you have school."

"Okay, Mama," Olivia agreed, sighing dramatically. Bella followed her sister's suit, walking over to her parents.

"Can you read us bedtime stories?" Bella asked.

"If you follow Mama upstairs right now," Paige replied, tousling her hair.

At that, the two girls took off up the stairs. She chuckled and followed them; there was nothing her kids wouldn't do for story time.

Once the kids were asleep, she and Emily went back downstairs to the kitchen. She and Emily sat at the table while her wife made the grilled cheese. As Paige stared at her, she felt that extreme need for her return, leaving her underwear wet. Yeah, she was too needy.

"Here you go, love," Emily told her, placing the plate in front of her.

"Thanks," she replied, taking a huge bite. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm too needy?"

Emily stared at her a moment before chuckling. She reached across the table to squeeze her hand.

"No, Paige. You're pregnant. What you're feeling is normal. Remember, it isn't just you anymore. You're feeding two people. And besides, I like cooking for you."

"And what about me wanting sex all the time? That doesn't bother you either?" she asked. Emily snorted.

"Yeah. It's such a hardship," she replied, leaning in to kiss her. "Caleb told me everything you said."

"He is such an asshole."

"No, I'm glad he told me. Paige, I don't want you to think that you're bothering me. I love you and I will do everything I can to make sure you're comfortable."

"Thank you," Paige replied, sniffling. "I love you, too."

Emily chuckled, getting up to hug her. When she had been pregnant with Olivia, everything had gone smoothly until after the actual birth. But Paige was an emotional rollercoaster, with the textbook cravings, sexual needs, and tears.

"What do you say when you're finished with that sandwich we head upstairs?" Emily asked, stroking Paige's cheek. Paige nodded and hurriedly finished the rest of her sandwich.

They went upstairs to their room, shutting the door behind them. Paige got comfortable on the bed, waiting uncomfortably for Emily to get started. Her wife crawled over to her and settled between her legs, grinning.

"Ready, gorgeous?"

Paige nodded. Emily slid her hands between her legs and caressed her wet lips, reveling the way her wife gasped. She knew it wouldn't take long to get her off, but she also know it would take more than normal for her to be satisfied. Emily certainly wasn't going to complain; pregnancy was the one thing that kept Paige from fighting for dominance, and she was more than happy to just take care of her.

"That feels so good," Paige moaned as Emily rubbed as her clit. "Fuck, yes."

Emily smiled, rubbing in a gentle circle. That was always a method of teasing, but for pregnant Paige it was enough for an enjoyable orgasm.

"Emily," Paige gasped. "Go faster."

"Magic word," Emily cooed. She didn't really care; she just wanted to tease.

"Please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," she replied, and she agreeably began circling her fingers faster. Paige moaned louder, closing her eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She could already feel her orgasm building, her walls clenching around nothing.

"Em," she gasped. "I'm gonna come."

Emily grinned at that. Usually she was the one announcing her orgasms, but Paige had begun adopting it as well. She loved it.

"Come for me, baby. I've got you."

Paige did just that, crying out loudly as Emily continued to rub her. Both of them knew they were just getting started.

"Holy shit… oh, Em."

"Liked that, huh?" she chuckled, leaning in to kiss her.

"Yes…. more."

Emily smiled, pushing her fingers inside of her wife. Paige cried out, spreading her legs wider as she felt the movements inside of her. Emily knew just what she needed without her having to say anything, and it never failed to amaze her.

"Baby, yes…. fuck me, fuck me!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she purred as she rapidly stroked Paige's walls. "I love you so much, Paige. More than words can every say. And if you need me to, I'll fuck you again and again all night."

"Uh," Paige groaned. "I love you too… I fucking love you."

"You're close again, aren't you?" Emily teased, kissing Paige's neck. Paige moaned and clenched around her fingers in reply. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes…. so so close," she whimpered.

"Come again for me."

Paige did as she was told, arching in Emily's arm as she climaxed. When she finally calmed down Emily carefully withdrew her fingers, looking lovingly at the woman in her arms. Paige looked at her with dark, lust filled eyes hat told her they weren't close to being finished.

Nearly an hour later they were lying side by side, holding each other. Paige's eyelids were drooping, her breath beginning to even.

"Someone's sleepy."

Paige snuggled into Emily in response. It was minutes before she was asleep, and Emily began to drift off with her.

She was jerked awake by someone poking her back. Carefully rolling over she saw Bella standing behind her, wide awake.

"Bella? Honey, what's the matter?"

"When the baby's born are you and Mommy going to love me?" she asked. Emily got up and lifted the little girl into her arms, carrying her out to the hallway so they wouldn't wake Paige.

"Bella, listen to me. Mommy and I love you very much and nothing will change that. Even if we had a hundred babies."

"Don't do that," Bella replied seriously. Emily smiled, holding her close.

"My point is, you'll always be our Bella. The new baby won't change that. Besides, we still love Olivia even though we had you after her. Just like I still love Mommy just as much as I did before Olivia came along."

"Oh," Bella replied. She sounded relieved.

"You weren't worried Mommy and I wouldn't love you, right?"

"I just wanted to be sure," Bella replied. Emily smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Well, there you go. There's always plenty of love to go around. I have special love for you, for Mommy, for Liv. And for the new baby. You're all very special to me. Okay?"

Bella nodded.

"Good. What do you say we get you back to bed?"

"Okay," she agreed.

"Good girl."

She carried Bella back to her room, kissing her good night. She went back to her own room and crawled into bed, taking Paige back in her arms. She closed her eyes, smiling as she thought about her growing family and how special each one truly was to her. She carefully placed a hand on Paige's swollen belly, feeling a slight kick against her palm. Even three kids later, that never stopped being a beautiful feeling.

**A/N: ****I'm on fall break this week so I should be able to post another chapter or two. Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Is Mommy coming to the concert?" Olivia asked, peering at her very pregnant mother stretched out on the couch with her eyes closed. Emily smiled at the six-year-old.

"I don't know, honey," she replied. Olivia had her Christmas concert at school, and with Paige's due date around the corner, she was planning on trying to convince her to stay home. She was tired all the time now, and it would be better for her to just rest. "Baby?"

"Huh?" Paige replied, cracking one eye open.

"You should stay home tonight, Paige. I asked Aria to be on stand by since she's the only one who won't be at the concert."

"Well," she started, but stopped when she saw the look on Olivia's face. She remembered how Olivia had gone on and on about how glad she was they had both been there last year, and she didn't want to let her down. Besides, she looked exactly like Emily, which meant the same heartbreaking look when she was disappointed. "I can go. Really, I feel fine."

"You've hardly eaten anything. I think-."

"I'm fine," she insisted, getting up. She paused, taking a breath. Emily went over to her, wondering why Paige always had to be so stubborn. It was like high school all over again; she would never stay home sick because she didn't want to miss anything.

"Paige."

"Em, I'm not going to disappoint her," she replied quietly, glancing at their daughter.

"It's okay to think of yourself once in a while."

"We have kids. Those days are long over."

Emily shook her head, watching as Paige slowly walked to Olivia. With the way she had been lying around and pathetically picking at her food, Emily wouldn't be surprised if she went into labor that night.

"Bella," she sighed. "Let's go use the potty and get ready for Liv's concert."

The small auditorium of Rosewood Elementary was already mostly full. They found seats next to Spencer and Toby and in front of Hanna and Caleb. Emily decided to keep Bella on her lap, watching as Paige carefully sat down. She already looked ready to doze off and Emily scolded herself silently for not trying harder to get her to stay home. She just figured it wasn't worth the battle. Once Paige had her mind set on something, changing it wasn't easy.

"You look like hell," Toby told her. She glared at him.

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you just stay home?" Hanna asked from behind them.

"I would have taken the excuse," Caleb added.

"Caleb!"

"Sorry."

"Olivia was counting on me. I had to."

"You're such a good mom," Spencer told her. "And if you go into labor, please aim your amniotic fluid for Em's feet and not mine."

Paige rolled her eyes. She was tired, cranky, and not in the mood for jokes.

"Where are Molly and Hope?" Emily asked, looking down at Bella half asleep in her lap. They probably should have left her home, but she had begged to go.

"With Melissa and her kids. Molly is too fidgety and Hope would cry through the whole thing."

"There they are!" Hanna squealed as the kindergartners through fourth graders lined up on the stage. "They're so adorable."

"They look like little angels," Emily agreed. Olivia waved to them from the stage, beaming.

"Look at her little face," Paige remarked, looking lovingly at her daughter. "I couldn't let her down."

Emily smiled, wrapping her arm around Paige's waist. Paige was an amazing mother, and even though sometimes her stubbornness could be frustrating, Emily loved seeing how loving she was with the kids. She leaned in, kissing her softly. Paige smiled and moved in closer.

The concert consisted of six songs, ending with "We Wish You A Merry Christmas." No one sounded on key but it didn't stop the parents from being proud.

They were waiting for their kids at the front of the auditorium when the concert was over. Olivia came running up to them, her smile showing her missing front teeth as each mother gave her a hug.

"Did you see me?" she exclaimed. "Did you see me?"

"We did," Paige replied. "You were amazing, Liv. Mama and I are so proud of you."

"You singed good," Bella added, and the two women chuckled.

"Thanks, Bells."

"I think we should head out," Emily told her. "We should get Mommy home."

"Em, I'm fine. Really."

"It's okay, Mommy. Mama, when we get home can we have hot chocolate? Please?"

"Sure," Emily replied, lifting Bella into her arms. "Take Mommy's hand. Spence, Han, we're heading out. Keep your phones on tonight just in case."

"I'll be over in five minutes if you need me," Hanna replied.

When they got home, Paige went to shower while Emily made hot chocolate for the kids. After bringing them upstairs to get them ready for bed, she poked her head into the bedroom to check on Paige, who was sprawled on the bed in her towel, asleep. She chuckled and closed the door over, figuring she could use all the sleep she could get.

She brought the girls into the bathroom and got them into the bathtub. Olivia was in a very talkative mood as usual, asking questions about the baby and trying to trick Emily into telling her how it was made. She was smart, and Emily was afraid that eventually she would do just that.

"Well, if you won't tell me how the baby was made, I can tell you how it comes out," Olivia announced proudly.

"Uh huh," Emily replied, sure it would be another one of her wild theories.

"It comes out of Mommy's vagina."

"Olivia!" Emily exclaimed. Olivia looked surprised, like she didn't know what she had done wrong.

"What?"

"Who told you that?"

"Brayden."

"Of course," she muttered. "Liv…"

"Is that right?"

"Well-."

"Cause that's gonna hurt, right? I thought maybe he was lying. Besides, that's icky."

Emily sighed. Bella looked flat out horrified.

"Is Mommy going to die?"

"No, sweetheart," Emily replied quickly. "Listen, Mommy is going to be just fine. We've both done this before, so don't worry."

"The baby's going to be dirty," Olivia replied.

"That's what baths are for."

"Where is Mommy?"

"Sleeping. Come on, let's get dried off and I'll read you some stories."

She got the kids to bed and made her way to her room, quietly dressing in her pajamas and going into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She would have to have a talk with Spencer about her genius son. He was six years old and she was pretty sure he already knew more than her.

She went back to the bedroom and crawled under the covers. Paige was on her back, snoring loudly. She didn't seem to be in a deep sleep like she normally was. Emily knew as she drifted off to sleep that probably before the night was over, her labor would start.

Sure enough, it wasn't much later before a cry woke her up. She opened one eye and saw Paige hunched over, her breathing ragged.

"Babe?"

"My water broke," she replied, her teeth clenched. "Call the girls."

Emily leapt out of bed and called Hanna, simultaneously getting the suitcase ready. Hanna was over in minutes just as she had promised, and Emily led her wife out to the car. She helped Paige into the front seat, wincing as she cried out in pain. The baby would be worth it, but she hated seeing her wife in discomfort.

"It hurts, Em."

"I know, baby. I know."

"What time is it?"

"Four in the morning. Honey, just relax. We'll get you settled at the hospital and everything will be fine."

"I want my Mom."

"I'll call her as soon as we get there, sweetheart," she told her. "Stay calm."

They arrived at the hospital and went inside to get a wheelchair. Paige moaned loudly, grasping onto Emily. She held her wife supportively, taking a breath. It was going to be a long rest of the night.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the birth and I got a little carried away so it will be pretty long. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I know this chapter is pretty long but hopefully you guys like it. Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

"Breathe, Paige," Emily soothed, following beside the wheelchair Paige was being pushed in. Her wife moaned in response, her teeth gritted. A nurse from maternity had met them downstairs with a wheelchair to take her to a room. This was really happening and even though it was the third time Emily was shaking from a combination of nerves and excitement. Paige, on the other hand, was in too much pain to do much more than wince and moan.

"When we get to the room, we'll get you all the forms to fill out," the nurse told Paige, almost as if Emily wasn't there. "Are you waiting for your husband?"

"My wife….. right there," she panted. The nurse looked at Emily, her eyes widening.

"Oh….. I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Don't worry about it," Emily replied. She was used to it, and if the nurse wasn't going to fight her on it she didn't really care.

When they got into the room Emily helped Paige into her gown and onto the bed. She hoped the doctor could get to them soon; Paige seemed to be in agony and it was hard to watch. Their parents were on their way, and Emily suspected Spencer would be there if she could help it. Although neither woman would admit it, Spencer and Paige were close and Emily knew Spencer was Paige's favorite out of her friends.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Emily asked, smoothing Paige's hair.

"Tell my FUCK… tell my uterus to stop squeezing."

"I would if I could, babe."

"It fucking hurts, Em."

"I know, honey. I know."

"Bella was so easy. The pregnancy, the birth…"

"I remember you screaming for someone to knock you out during the birth," Emily chuckled.

"I was scared," Paige replied indignantly. Emily smiled, squeezing her hand.

"I know. But you've done this before and you know it will be okay. And when it's over we'll have our beautiful baby."

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling at the thought. "My back really hurts."

"Just try to stay calm," Emily told her, not realizing what a dumb thing that was to say until after she had said it. Paige smirked.

"You yelled at me for saying that when you were in labor with Olivia," Paige reminded her.

"That is not….." Emily trailed off when she realized it was. She had yelled at pretty much everyone when she had been scared and in pain. "I'm sorry."

Paige chuckled, reaching for her hand. Emily gave it a squeeze.

"It's fine, babe. I'll probably be doing the same thing in a little while."

"Good morning, ladies," the doctor joked as he came into the room. He was young, probably just out of school, and was surprisingly cheerful for nearly five in the morning. "Paige McCullers?"

"That's me," she sighed.

"I'm Dr. Goldstein. Has a nurse been in to check your dilation?"

"No."

"No worries. I'll do it," he replied, settling himself between Paige's legs. "When did your water break?"

"A little after 3:40."

"Okay. How far apart are the contractions?"

"Uh… I don't know. A couple minutes, maybe."

"You're about two centimeters dilated. We like to wait until six to give an epidural, but that likely won't take too long. In the meantime, is there anything you need?"

"No," Paige replied, her shoulders slumping. Emily soothingly rubbed her back.

"And, you are?" he asked, turning to look at Emily.

"Her wife," she replied, ready to get defensive it necessary. But he smiled instead, showing no signs of argument.

"Okay. Paige, Emma will be in periodically to check on you. Call me if you need me."

He left. Paige groaned, looking at her wife.

"I want an epidural."

"I know, baby. You'll get one," she soothed.

Paige cried out in pain, holding Emily's hand so tightly she was slightly worried about it breaking. When the contraction was over Paige slumped against the pillows, panting.

"Remind me why we thought this was a good idea?" she asked. Emily stroked her sweaty forehead, smiling gently at her.

"We'll get a beautiful baby."

"Oh… right."

"You can do this, Paige."

Paige whimpered in response. Emily kissed her, wishing she could take her pain away. She would if she could without any hesitation.

Paige's parents arrived first not long after. They talked to her for a little to take her mind off the pain, and her mother sat by her side as she talked to her in a soft, soothing voice. Emily's parents were next, and sure enough, when the nurse told them they had another visitor, it was Spencer who came running in, still dressed in her pajamas.

"Hey. How are you?" she asked, noticing the many machines she was hooked up to.

"I've been better. They want to wait with the epidural."

"Really? Since when do they do that?"

"I don't know. But I think it's stupid," Paige whined, not caring that she sounded like her children when they hadn't taken a nap. That was exactly how she felt.

"You can do it. You're tough," Spencer replied, winking at her. Paige smiled but was interrupted by a contraction. Once again she squeezed Emily's hand just short of breaking it, her cries echoing off the wall.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she gasped, dropping back against the pillow. Spencer winced.

"I'm sorry. But hey, at least you guys can split the work. I've had to pop out three all by myself."

"Always the overachiever," Paige replied, and Spencer and Emily smiled at each other. At least she was continuing to joke with Spencer.

Spencer left a little while later to give them some time alone. Emily sat at Paige's side, talking to her and letting her squeeze her hand when she needed. Paige was growing more and more agitated as time passed and her pain became less bearable. She wanted the nurse to come back; surely Paige was dilated enough for the epidural.

"What time is it, Em?" Paige asked, her voice hoarse.

"Eight."

"It's only been four hours? I feel like it's been forever."

"I'm sure," Emily replied sympathetically.

"I need to pee."

"You want me to call the nurse?"

"Yes, please."

After helping Paige to and from the bathroom, the nurse checked her dilation again. Five centimeters. Emily wanted to cry, and based on the look on her wife's face, she was about to.

"It's okay, baby," she soothed when the nurse left the room.

"It's not okay! This fucking hurts and I don't know why they're taking so fucking long!"

"Shhh," she replied gently. "Try not to stress yourself out too much."

"That's great advice. Thanks."

Emily just smiled slightly. She knew Paige was in a lot of pain right now and wasn't sure how to handle it; she had been given an epidural right away with Bella.

"I'm sorry, honey."

Paige cried out in pain. The contractions were coming closer together and her poor wife was in sheer agony. There had to be something they could do.

Her eyes were filled with tears but Emily could tell she was desperately trying to keep her from seeing. Paige was always too proud to cry; she had been that way since they had first met their freshman year. Paige had a high pain tolerance, too. So afraid something was wrong, Emily asked the doctor to investigate.

"I mean, should she be in this much pain?" she asked as he examined her wife and the multiple machines attached to her.

"She and the baby are fine. It is possible the baby is pressing on her spine, which is causing excess pain."

"Is there anything you can do?" Emily asked helplessly as Paige cried out behind them. "Please?"

"I can go see about an epidural now. She's almost six centimeters anyway. I'll be right back."

He left the room. Emily squeezed Paige's hand, her heart feeling as if it was about to break. She was sure there was no sadder sight than Paige with tears in her eyes; even when they were teenagers nothing had made her feel quite as shitty as when she had been the cause of those tears.

"It's going to be okay, baby."

Paige whimpered in response. Emily looked at her, praying they would be able to give her the epidural and help her. But when Dr. Goldstein came back, he didn't have good news.

"The anesthesiologist is currently occupied," he told them. "I'm sorry. We only have one for the whole floor on weekends."

"Are you fucking serious?" Emily exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But that's the way it is."

"When will they be done?" she asked, resigned. She felt like throwing something at the wall, especially seeing the way Paige's lip quivered as they waited for an answer.

"Hard to say. I'll send them right here as soon as possible. In the meantime, we can try shifting her position. If the baby is leaning on her spine, that will relieve some of the pressure."

After helping her half sit up the doctor left again. Emily looked at Paige helplessly, feeling a physical pain in her heart as she looked at her.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay," Paige whispered, trying to smile. It looked more like a grimace. "I'm being a baby. Women did this for thousands and thousands of years without epidurals."

Emily couldn't help but smile. That was her stubborn Paige.

"Is it any better in the new position?"

"A little. I just wish things would go faster."

"Do you want me to ask Spencer to come back in? Your parents?"

"You can tell Hastings to come in. So I can rub it in that I might be doing this naturally."

Emily laughed. Paige definitely seemed to be in a little less pain which was relieving; she didn't think she could have beared that much longer.

She returned shortly after with Spencer. Paige smirked at her, sitting up straighter.

"I'm OW holy shit… fuck," she gasped. Emily squeezed her hand. "I'm seven centimeters and still no epidural."

"Trying to best me, McCullers? Some things never change, do they?"

"Like you didn't do the same."

"Touché."

"What do you think it's going to be?" Paige asked, staring at the bump under her hospital gown. With both Olivia and Bella she and Emily had found out ahead of time, but this time they decided on a surprise. She was torn; she half wanted another girl because she and Emily had agreed on naming her after her mother, but at the same time she wanted a son.

"Girl. And I'm never wrong," Spencer replied. Emily and Paige stared at her. "What?"

"How about every A accusation you ever made?" Emily replied. Spencer sighed. Paige had fully forgiven her as soon as Nate had been killed, but it was still a sore spot with Emily when it was brought up.

"I said I was sorry."

"I will be happy either way," Paige cut in. "I kind of want a son, but I would love another daughter, too."

"Another mini Paige, just what we need," Spencer replied, winking at her. Paige scowled, but broke into a teasing smile. Spencer could play cool all she wanted, but she knew she actually liked her.

"I think it will be," Emily replied, smoothing her hair back. It was soaked with sweat, as was her whole face. "Honey, maybe you should try to nap. You didn't get much sleep last night, and once the baby's born that's not going to change."

"I'm not sure that I can."

"Can you rest at least? I'll rub your back."

"You make a compelling argument. Okay," she agreed.

"I'll head back for the waiting area," Spencer told them, starting for the door. "Good luck."

"Wait."

She turned back around. Paige smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks for coming, Spencer."

"You're wel…. you called me Spencer," she replied, stunned. Emily grinned, looking at Paige. She looked startled herself.

"Pain makes you do crazy things," she replied nonchalantly. "See you, Hastings."

Spencer grinned and disappeared through the door. Emily moved closer to the bed and helped Paige pull the covers up, making sure she was comfortable before beginning to rub her back. She hoped she would be able to fall asleep, but she figured it wasn't likely. The contractions were too frequent now and without an epidural there was no way she could relax once. Emily herself had been too terrified and excited to sleep when she had had Olivia, and it had been a fairly quick, easy birth. The hardship for her had come after, when her blood hadn't clotted like it was supposed to and she had to have an emergency hysterectomy to keep her from bleeding out. That was why she worried so much when her wife was in labor; she was terrified of something like that happening to her. Although her gynecologist assured her that if it didn't happen the first time, it was unlikely to happen after that. But still, she worried, and she would be relieved when the baby was born and everyone was happy and healthy.

She wondered how the girls were doing and hoped Hanna was taking care of them. She was sure they were fine; even though Hanna could say some pretty dumb things, she was a very doting mother and had a surprising natural air for caring for children. Daisy had probably come over to play with them, and out of all the liars' kids they probably liked play dates with Daisy the most. Emily couldn't blame them; Daisy was a lot like her mother and Hanna had always been an amazing friend. She hoped tomorrow to be able to bring them to see Paige, and if things sped up, the baby.

"How do you think the girls are doing?" Paige asked, as if reading her wife's thoughts.

"I'm sure they're fine. They love Hanna, and Caleb probably brought Daisy over to play."

"What time is it?"

Emily looked at her watch for what had seemed to be the billionth time that day. It had been an extremely long day for sure; Paige's labors were both much longer than hers. From the second her water broke to when Olivia had been born, it had only been five hours, a very short period of time for the first child. Paige had been in labor for twenty-two hours with Bella, and so far she had been going for a little over fourteen hours this time.

"Six."

"It will be soon, right?"

"I'm sure." She hoped, at least.

Finally, a little after ten, Paige was ready to push. The doctor came back with multiple nurses and Emily stood at Paige's side, holding her hand as they set up. The doctor sat between her legs, pulling his gloves on.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I guess," she panted. "Sure wish I had that epidural."

"I know. But you're almost there. I'm going to count to three, and I want you to push. Ready? One, two, three, push!"

She pushed, grunting as she squeezed Emily's hand. Emily was pretty sure her hand would be bruised after today, but she didn't care.

The pushing went on until she began screaming in pain, catching Emily completely by surprise. She had never heard anything like it and she wildly looked at the doctor for an explanation.

"You're crowning," the doctor told her. "You're doing great. One more big push and we should have it."

"I can't," she sobbed. "Please."

"You can. Come on, Paige."

"Do it for me," Emily whispered, gently touching her cheek. She knew Paige couldn't refuse that.

Sure enough, she nodded. The doctor positioned himself and Emily braced herself as Paige clamped down on her hand again.

"PUSH!"

She did, letting out an agonized scream. The sound of a baby crying filled the air and Paige collapsed against the pillows, breathless from the pain and exertion. Emily continued to squeeze her hand as the doctor cut the cord and cleaned the baby's nose and mouth.

"I want…. I want my baby," Paige announced weakly, trying to see.

"Here you are," the doctor replied, placing the whimpering baby into Paige's arms. "Congratulations, ladies. You have a healthy baby girl."

"She's perfect," Paige whispered, and dissolved into tears. Emily shed a few herself as she looked at the tiny baby in Paige's arms, staring at them in surprise with the same giant brown eyes as her mother. Emily kissed the top of her wife's head, proud of her perfect family.

"She looks just like your mother," she chuckled. Paige looked at her, her tear streaked face shining brightly.

"Are we going with the original name? Clare Elizabeth?"

"Absolutely."

"Hey there, little princess," Paige cooed, stroking the baby's sticky cheek. "You don't know it yet but you have two mommies who love you very much. And two beautiful big sisters who will be very excited to have a baby sister. It's the only way we got Bella excited for you to come. We're very grateful for you."

"You're stubborn just like your Mommy," Emily added. "Although in many ways that's a good thing."

"Maybe, but she's so cute."

Emily had to agree with that. After all, she did look just like Paige. It was amazing how in love they fell with these kids when they were barely minutes old, but it happened every time.

After they bonded for a while and the people out in the waiting room had a chance to meet her, she was taken to the nursery and Paige fell asleep. Emily was exhausted and figured the kids would be asleep by now, but she wanted to at least call Hanna and see how they were doing.

She went out to the waiting area, blinking her eyes as she dialed her friend's number. She desperately needed sleep.

"Boy or girl?" Hanna demanded as soon as she picked up.

"Spencer didn't tell you?" she asked.

"I guess she wanted to let you tell. She's been in touch throughout the day."

"She just gave birth maybe forty minutes ago. It was eighteen hours."

"Em! Answer my question!"

"I'm sorry. I haven't slept in almost twenty-four hours," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "It's a girl. Her name is Clare after Paige's mom. You know, with her mother's cancer and all… it means a lot to Paige."

"That's great! Congratulations to you both and I can't wait to meet her."

"Would you like to come tomorrow? I was thinking of trying to bring the kids so they can see Paige and they can look at her through the window or something. How are the kids?"

"Angels. I have never seen such well-behaved kids. Which is strange considering they've got your genes and Paige's."

"Uh, thanks?" Emily replied. Hanna laughed.

"Are you coming back tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go sleep and then I'll be back. They'll probably discharge her Monday."

"Do you want me to tell the kids it's a girl tomorrow? Or do you want to tell them?"

"They'll want to know as soon as they get up. You should tell them so they don't have to wait."

"Congrats again, Em. Give my best to Paige."

"I will, Hanna. Thank you for everything."

"Hey. What are friends for?"

Emily stopped by the nursery and stared through the window, smiling as she spotted their baby right away. She had Paige's eyes and if her mother was any indication, she was going to have boys (or girls) falling all over her. What had surprised her the most about the births of all their kids was the way Nick had gotten teary each time he had held them. He really was such a different man from the one Emily had seen all those years ago in the cafeteria. He was a loving father and a very doting grandparent, and he had flat out cried when they had told him they were naming the baby after his sick wife.

"Would you like to go in?" the nurse asked, startling her. She nodded.

"Please."

She followed her inside. The nurse carefully lifted the baby up and handed her to Emily.

"It's good for them to be held as much as possible right away," the nurse told her as Emily cradled the baby in her arms. "You might want to warn your wife we'll be bringing her in for nursing soon."

Emily chuckled. The baby stared up at her, wide eyed.

"Hi, there," she told her softly. "You're a lot quieter than your big sisters. They were screaming down the nursery all night."

The baby gurgled. She smiled, never failing to be amazed by the power of holding her children for the first time. Her family was truly something special to her, and now she felt as if they were finally complete.

She went back to the room a little later and got comfortable in the chair, already half asleep. She was exhausted and so unspeakably happy that it didn't take long for sleep to come, her hand on Paige's arm.

They were both woken up when the nurse brought little Clare in to be fed. Emily groaned, her back cracking as she realized just how uncomfortable the chair was to sleep in. Paige took the baby in her arms, opening the front of the gown so the baby could drink. She latched on right away and began drinking greedily, looking up at her as she did. She smiled down at her brand new daughter, in awe of the love she felt for her.

"Someone's thirsty," she remarked.

"My back," Emily groaned, standing up. "I'm old."

"You're not even thirty," Paige reminded her. "Em, honey, you can go home. I don't want you to think you have to stay here."

"It's fine, Paige. It's only one night."

"You're sweet," she replied, leaning over to kiss her. "Isn't Mama such a good wife?"

"You know, Bella woke me up a couple months ago to ask me if we would still love her once the baby was born."

"What?" Paige asked, looking stunned. "Oh, no."

"I told her of course we would. I think she's really excited to meet her."

"I hope so. The poor kid, I didn't even think of that. She seemed so excited for the new baby to come."

"Spencer said Brayden and Molly both did it."

"Olivia couldn't have cared less."

"No, but Bella's more like you. It seems like something that would worry her."

"That irrational fear of being replaced," Paige agreed. She was all too familiar with that. But Emily had always been able to assure her she had nothing to worry about. "Which you're good at dispelling."

"Neither of you have anything to worry about," she replied, kissing the top of her head. She grimaced at the movement. It was going to be a longer night than she had thought.

"Em, honey, are you sure you don't want to sleep at home? This bed feels like rocks; I can only imagine what that chair must feel like."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Trust me."

"You're sweet," Paige told her. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Thank you. Although I think I'm the lucky one."

"Thanks for staying."

"Of course. I might be stuck tomorrow, though."

Paige laughed. The baby was finished drinking and was looking sleepy, her large brown eyes drooping.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep," she cooed. "She's so precious, Em."

"She takes after you. I would expect nothing less."

The nurse came back a little while later to take the baby back to the nursery. After talking a little while longer about how excited they were for the new addition to their family, they both fell asleep hand in hand. Only to be woken up once again when the nurse brought the baby back in for more feeding.

**A/N 2: Let me know if there's anything in particular you would like to see. I originally planned on the baby being a boy, but I saw multiple comments requesting for the baby to be a girl, so I changed it. Thanks for the reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Mama!

Emily was greeted by both girls throwing themselves at her, hugging her legs tight. She chuckled, kissing them each on the top of the head as Hanna watched the happy scene from the background, smiling.

"Hi, girls. Mommy and I missed you."

"When can we see our new sister?" Olivia asked, bouncing up and down. "Can I bring her to show and tell?"

"Whoa, slow down. How about I bring you to see Mommy and the baby in a little bit? Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" both girls replied at the same time.

"Good. Let's get you dressed and then we can go over. Hanna, do you want to come?"

"Sure. I'd love to see the little munchkin."

Emily yawned in response, prompting a grin from her friend. The thought of curling up in bed was so appealing, but she knew that would have to wait.

They all headed over to the hospital together. Emily led them up to Paige's room where she was sitting up nursing the baby. The girls ran to her side, torn between being excited to see her and wanting to see their sister.

"Mommy, we missed you," Bella told her. Paige smiled, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Both of you."

"Mommy, can I tell you a secret?" Olivia asked. "Hanna can't read Elmo's voice as good as you."

Paige laughed, suddenly feeling like crying. A mixture of hormones and how much she missed her kids but how happy she was to have Clare, and she couldn't help the tears that slid down her face. The girls looked alarmed, turning to Emily for help.

"Mama, Mommy's crying!"

"Liv, honey, I'm okay," Paige assured her. "I'm happy crying. Because I love you all very much."

"Maybe I should give you guys some family time," Hanna told them, winking at Emily. "I'll come back later."

"When are you coming back home, Mommy?" Bella asked, looking intently at the baby in her mother's arms.

"Tomorrow, sweetheart. But you and Olivia can have a sleepover with Brayden, Molly, and Hope tonight. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yeah!" Olivia exclaimed.

"But you can come home tomorrow?" Bella asked. Paige leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, baby. Don't worry."

"When can I hold her?" Olivia asked.

"When we get home," Emily told her, looking at the now sleeping baby. "Clare needs to get some sleep."

"She's cute," Olivia replied.

"Is it fun to be a big sister?" Bella asked. Olivia nodded.

"Yeah. You get to know more things than the baby," she replied, and Emily and Paige grinned at each other.

"I think you'll like the new baby," Emily told her, lifting her into her arms.

"Okay," she agreed.

"I'll call you tonight at Spencer's house," Paige continued. "How does that sound?"

"Good," Olivia replied. "Mommy, did the baby come out of your vagina like Brayden said?"

"Uh," Paige replied. Emily stifled a laugh. "Well…"

"Girls, let's let Mommy get some more rest. She and the baby will be home tomorrow."

"And talk to Spencer about her know it all son," Paige added, and Emily laughed.

Little Clare was the center of attention the next day. The girls all came by with their kids, and both sets of grandparents stopped in to coo over the baby and talk about how much she looked like her mother and sister. Which was when Emily noticed Olivia starting to get agitated. She wasn't sure what the problem was and she didn't want to ask in front of everyone.

Once everyone had left, Emily managed to fix dinner while the baby and Paige napped. The two girls played in the living room with only the Christmas tree lights on, and it was surprisingly quiet except for the soft sound of Christmas music coming from the radio in the kitchen. Emily poked her head into the kitchen, watching the girls play peacefully together.

"Hey."

Emily jumped as Paige appeared in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She limped over to the table and sat down.

"Babe, I thought you were napping."

"I was. But I had to pee and I'm starving."

"Dinner's almost ready, honey. Maybe we'll-."

She was cut off by the sound of the baby crying from upstairs. She chuckled as Paige sighed, shaking her head.

"I've got her, Paige. Just eat your dinner."

She got the baby from her bassinet and brought her downstairs. She held her, soothing her while Paige wolfed down her dinner.

"Slow down, honey," Emily chuckled.

"Yeah. You might choke," Olivia told her seriously since it was something her parents always said to her.

Paige lifted the baby from Emily's arms. Bella peered intently at her, her cheeks stuffed with pasta.

"Nana said the baby looks just like me and Mommy," she announced proudly. Which was when Emily saw the flash on Olivia's face again. Jealousy?

"No, she doesn't," she replied loudly. The two women looked at each other.

"Olivia, honey, why don't you come with me to get Clare back to sleep," Paige cut in before a fight could break out.

"You want some more, Bells?" Emily asked. "Let's give Mommy and Olivia some alone time."

Olivia obediently followed Paige out to the living room. She sat down on the couch and motioned for Olivia to sit next to her. Olivia's lip quivered and she had a feeling she knew what was going on.

"What's going on, Liv?"

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Come on, sweetheart," she prodded, brushing some loose hair out of her face. "You can always talk to me."

"I don't get why everyone cares that the baby looks like Bella. So what?"

"Ah," Paige replied. She knew it.

"It's stupid."

"Honey, you don't need to be jealous. The-."

"I'm not!"

"Baby, listen to me. It doesn't matter who the baby looks like. She's just as much your sister as she is Bella's."

"Why can't there be a baby that looks like me?"

"Well… after you were born Mama got very sick and they had to do a surgery on her where she couldn't have another baby. But that doesn't mean you are any less Bella and Clare's sister."

"Yes I am. Cause Max said the baby is Bella's real sister because you're her real mommy and I don't have one!"

She started to cry. Paige slid one arm around her, holding her as she sobbed. She had figured this would happen if they had another baby, although she had been hoping it wouldn't. And Max Kahn, what a surprise. The kid was a weasel just like his father.

"That is not true. I am just as much your Mommy as Mama is, and Bella and Clare are your sisters. I love all of you the same. Having a sister doesn't mean looking alike, it means you share a special bond that no one else shares with you. It's a beautiful thing and it's something you're very lucky to have."

Olivia sniffed. Paige continued.

"Besides, Ryan and Tony have the same parents, right? And Brayden and Molly and Hope?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you, Bella, and Clare have the same parents, too. How are you not sisters?" she asked, seeing by the way Olivia sat up straighter she was getting somewhere. "Now, Max says I'm not your real mommy? Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Because I didn't carry you in my tummy?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Well, Toby didn't carry any of his kids in his tummy, did he? Or Caleb or Ezra?"

"No."

"Aren't they real daddies?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied, her face brightening. Paige smiled, kissing her softly.

"See? I am your real Mommy, Bella and Clare are your real sisters, and I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Mommy," Olivia whispered, hugging her.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't listen to Max Kahn. You're way smarter than him."

"He's dumb. He things ten plus ten is thirty."

"See?" Paige laughed. "And you know, looking like Mama isn't a bad thing."

"Yeah. Mama's pretty."

"You feel better now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mommy."

"Any time."

Later that night, once the kids were finally in bed, the two women went to their room, exhausted and hopeful Clare would let them sleep more than a couple hours. It was hard to believe they had been home less than a day.

"Is there anything you need, honey?" Emily asked as Paige carefully slid under the covers. She groaned.

"Fuck."

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My vagina hurts," she replied, and Emily couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," she replied sincerely. "Honey, lay back. Relax."

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep much."

"Try. If she cries I'll get her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You need to heal and you should just rest."

"I am tired," she agreed sleepily.

"I'm sure," Emily replied, caressing her cheek. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was midnight. She smiled, cuddling next to her wife. "It's midnight. Merry Christmas Eve."

That Christmas was just as beautiful as the last, with the brand new addition to the family being quite a hit. Olivia was much better after their heart to heart, and it was almost as if the whole thing didn't happen. They spent the day at Emily's parents' house, and Paige's parents came too so they could all spend Christmas together. They cherished their time together, like they always did, and they made sure they appreciated every moment.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Working on the next part now, so let me know if there's anything you want to see. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Trigger warning for talk of self harm.**

It was snowing. The girls were standing with their noses pressed against the window, watching as it added to the two inches already there. They would want to go out and play as soon as the snow stopped, but it was supposed to get worse before it got better. Which was why Paige was anxiously waiting for Emily to get home. She would soon, but the roads were already getting dangerous and she would feel better when she was safe and sound inside with them.

The sound of a car beeping caught her attention. She smiled, relieved.

"Mama's home!" Bella shouted as Emily came through the door, coated with snow. Paige smiled from her seat on the couch, the baby in her arms as the two older girls returned to their coloring on the floor. Before the baby had been born, Emily had only worked minimally at the local library since she and Paige had wanted one of them to stay with the kids. But with Paige on maternity leave she had begun working extra hours, including this Valentine's Day.

It was cold and snowy outside, her face, hands, and feet numb from the icy wind. The heat in her car was broken too, something she had been meaning to get looked at for a while. It had begun snowing on her way back, making the ride home difficult, and seeing as the weather would only get worse through the night, they had agreed to have a special Valentine's Day at home. And it would be a special one; today they were planning on having sex for the first time since the baby had been born. Paige had finally gotten the all clear from her doctor and they had decided on Valentine's Day for obvious reasons. Emily was glad the day was finally here. She was sexually frustrated beyond belief and she desperately missed touching her wife intimately. Paige had offered on multiple occasions to get her off but she had somehow managed to turn them down, wanting them to experience it together. She wondered how Paige was feeling. After Bella she had been nervous, afraid that it would hurt. This time the infection after Clare had been born had set them back, but they were finally ready to get going again. They would take it slow of course, and Emily would be very gentle, but she was just anticipating the feeling of Paige coming undone under her again.

"Oh, Em," Paige laughed, getting up. She placed Clare on her blanket on the floor and made her way over to her wife. "Baby, you must be freezing."

"Uh huh," Emily replied, her teeth chattering. Paige hung her snow covered coat on the hook by the door.

"Sweetie, why don't you go shower? I'll make some hot chocolate or something."

"Are you sure?" she asked, glancing at the kids. "You could probably use the break."

"They've been great, Em. We all took a nice long nap when they got home from school and Clare has been quiet almost all day."

"Wow," Emily replied. That was a first.

"Hopefully she keeps it up for tonight," Paige added, winking. Emily grinned and kissed her. "Babe, your lips are freezing. Please, go warm up."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I'll have the hot chocolate ready when you come down. Liv, Bella, you want some?"

"Yeah!"

"Em, why don't you take your clothes off here and I'll put them in the bathtub or something? That way you don't get snow all over the rug."

"In front of the kids?" Emily teased quietly, taking her jeans off. Paige grinned at her.

"I have some dignity."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she sang, leaving the room and heading up the stairs. Paige could only stare after her, mesmerized by her perfect ass, before remembering her kids were all in the room and quickly snapping out of it. She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the tingling between her legs as she turned to the girls.

"Keep an eye on your sister, okay? I'm going to go make the hot chocolate," she told them, heading for the kitchen.

She made a cup of hot chocolate for each of them, finishing just as Emily came downstairs. All of them settled in the living room together, Paige putting the fireplace on to warm them up. The snow was picking up outside and both women were grateful it was a Friday; they wouldn't have to worry about getting up early to shovel out the cars for school or work.

Paige glanced at her wife as she slowly sipped her hot chocolate, Bella on her lap. She didn't know what her problem was; they had gone without sex for nearly two months but now she could barely keep herself from taking her right then and there. She would somehow make herself wait. It would make that night so romantic. Really, she actually liked the cold and the snow on this day, too, because she thought it would make it even more perfect.

"What's for dinner?" Olivia asked, sitting next to Paige.

"Mama's making spaghetti," Paige replied.

"Yum."

"When will Clare get teeth?" Bella asked, looking at the baby kicking her legs on the floor.

"Not for another couple of months," Paige replied.

"I have a loose tooth," Olivia announced proudly, as if they could have forgotten. It had been all she could talk about since she had discovered it the previous week.

"Ga!" Clare gurgled from the floor. Paige chuckled, lifting the baby back into her arms.

"Are you hungry, sweet pea?" she cooed. Clare smiled at her in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How do you get milk in you?" Olivia asked as Paige lifted her shirt. "Is it cause you drink it?"

"That happens after a baby is born. That way the mommy can feed the baby."

"Do you have milk, Mama?" Bella asked.

"No," Emily laughed. "Not for a while, anyway. Paige, honey, I'm going to start dinner."

"Okay. Let me know if you need help."

"I'll be fine," she assured her, and with that disappeared into the kitchen.

They all ate their dinner and went back to the living room to watch a movie together. Clare fell asleep easily and didn't even wake up when Emily brought her to her crib. It was like she knew.

Once the girls were in bed they went straight for their room, Paige feeling her heart thudding as she closed the door behind them. This almost felt like their first time and it had each time after they had had a baby. There was the same anxiety something would hurt and the same desperate desire from not having a regular release. It was strangely exciting.

They met in the middle of the room, their lips connecting in a heated kiss. Paige felt Emily's hand immediately inside her underwear, stroking her fingers through her already soaked folds. She was ridiculously wet considering they had only been making out for mere seconds. She was startled at how needy she felt and even more startled at the fact that her stomach was already clenching as if she was about to have an orgasm.

"Em," she panted as Emily's finger pressed into her swollen clit. "Oh my God." Stars went off before her eyes. She hadn't felt anything this good in so long; it had been two months now since they had had sex and that was far too long for them. Maybe normal for another couple married eight years, but considering on average they would go two consecutive nights at the most without it, two whole months was torture.

Unable to help herself she came hard as Emily began stroking her clit, her knees nearly buckling as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Emily stared at her in surprise, her hand still in Paige's pants as she gasped and groaned against her.

"Did you just….?" she asked incredulously. Paige looked up at her sheepishly, her cheeks pink.

"Uh…. sorry."

Emily laughed, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"It's okay. Come here."

They crashed onto the bed, Paige rubbing at Emily through her underwear. From the way she was groaning, it didn't seem like she would last long, either. And sure enough it was mere minutes before she climaxed, rubbing herself vigorously against Paige's hand.

"Shit," she gasped as she calmed down. "We're like a couple of premature ejaculators."

Paige laughed, lying down beside her wife. It was true nothing was going to take long that night. They were too deprived and they wanted each other too badly.

"Can you believe Clare went right to sleep and she hasn't started screaming yet?" Paige asked shakily as Emily cupped her breasts. "It's like she knows."

Emily hummed in response, taking her time licking Paige's nipples. She intended to make up for lost time, even if that meant making love until the sun came up. Any tiredness she had felt earlier was now gone, and all she wanted to do was make love to her wife over and over. She wanted Paige to tremble, she wanted her to scream out louder than she should with the kids sleeping. She wanted to smell her, taste her, feel her coming around her tongue and fingers. There was no time to waste and she began kissing her way down Paige's stomach, hearing the soft groans of appreciation above her. She was still sensitive to even the slightest touch. After all, she had months of orgasms built up inside of her that needed to be drawn out. And Emily would do just that, very happily.

"Oh," Paige whimpered, feeling Emily's warm breath at her center. "That feels good."

"I haven't really done anything yet," she replied, grinning. She moved her face closer, inhaling deeply. She had missed this. "Tell me what you want, love."

"Everything," Paige groaned. "Just make me come."

She sounded so desperate, so needy. Emily obliged right away, taking her clit into her mouth and sucking lightly. Just that alone had Paige crying out in pleasure, her back arched. Emily did the same thing again and again until she was caught off guard once again by Paige climaxing, her head thrown back as a cry of pleasure filled the air. Emily pulled back, wiping at her mouth as she grinned at her panting wife. Paige shrugged, looking embarrassed.

"I can't help it."

"It's fine," Emily replied, placing a kiss on her swollen clit. "We have a lot of time to make up for."

Paige nodded in agreement as Emily moved up to kiss her lips. She slid two fingers into Emily's center, encouraging her to moan and relax a moment before she went to do the same. But to her surprise Paige caught her hand, shaking her head.

"No. Not yet."

Emily nodded in understanding. Paige was anxious about any kind of penetration and she would want to be able to take it slowly and only focus on that. So Emily let her thrust rapidly in and out of her, already driving her to the edge.

She held off as long as she could, which wasn't long, before coming around Paige's fingers, holding onto her for support. Paige brought her down gently, pulling her in for a loving kiss. They gazed at each other a moment, taking in how much they meant to each other and how grateful they were to have yet another Valentine's Day.

"Em," Paige whispered, caressing Emily's cheek.

"I love you," she replied. Paige smiled.

"I love you, too."

"This has been a pretty special Valentine's Day, huh? We've been married eight years and it's like our first time."

Paige chuckled. It was true in a way.

"Maybe that myth about Hera renewing her virginity has some truth to it. Although I think it hurts worse after having a baby."

"You've needed a lot of stitches, too," Emily reminded her. "If you want to wait for the other stuff, we can."

"No….. today is perfect. Just go slow."

"Are you sure?" Emily replied. They had been through this multiple times before but it didn't stop her from being apprehensive if the possibility of hurting Paige was there. The very first time they had slept together she had been terrified, because she had known Paige had never done it before and she was scared beyond words of hurting her. This time was really no different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eleven Years Ago:

"_So, why do your friends hate me so much?" Paige asked as Emily closed the door. They had just had their heart to heart on the porch, Paige finally confessing the way Alison had treated her. Emily was still devastated at the pain her girlfriend had been put through, especially after the way her so called friends had treated her earlier._

"_They don't hate you," she replied gently, touching Paige's cheek. "They've had a lot of shit happen to them and they're always on the defensive. I'm not defending them though. I think they were complete assholes tonight and I'm not eager to speak to them anytime soon."_

"_I just wish they could see how much you mean to me. That's all I want. They don't even have to love me. I just don't want them to think I would ever hurt you."_

"_I know you wouldn't. That's what really matters."_

_Paige smiled slightly at that. Emily kissed her, softly at first and then passionately. Their relationship had been developing rapidly and Emily was almost scared of the love she felt for her. She was terrified that she was cursed, and every time she would grow to love someone they would be taken away. Losing Maya was hard enough. But losing Paige would be unbearable. Maya had been her first true love, that was for certain, but Paige felt more like an everlasting love. She needed to feel closer to Paige. She needed to show her she was loved, especially after what had just happened on the porch. She knew Paige was insecure, but she hadn't realized her past had been so troubled. She wanted to show her how important she was to her, no matter what anyone had said._

"_Paige?" she asked softly. Paige smiled sweetly at her._

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I ask a favor?"_

"_Anything, Em."_

"_Will you… will you let me make love to you?"_

_Paige's eyes widened. Her cheeks turned pink and she stared at the ground, mumbling something unintelligible._

"_What?"_

"_I said yes."_

"_We don't have to. Only if you want to."_

"_I do," she insisted eagerly. Her cheeks darkened. "Uh, I…. I do. Really."_

"_Follow me, then," Emily replied, taking Paige's hand and leading her upstairs. She could practically hear her heart thudding in her ears as they entered Emily's bedroom. She was going to make love to the girl who meant everything to her, and she could barely contain her excitement._

"_Um," Paige whispered awkwardly as they stood next to the bed. "Now what?"_

"_You relax," Emily replied, wrapping her arms around her from behind. She kissed her neck, Paige relaxing in her arms. She unbuttoned Paige's jeans and worked them down slowly. But when she went to lift her shirt up Paige whirled around, almost falling backwards onto the bed. "Paige?"_

"_I'm sorry," she whimpered, looking as if she were about to cry. "They….. they're hideous. I don't want you to think I'm disgusting."_

"_What's hideous?" Emily asked, and then it dawned on her. Paige sniffed, looking at her feet. "Oh, Paige." She stepped closer to her, wishing desperately there was a way to convey just how much she loved her. Paige wouldn't look at her._

"_That was what I meant on the porch. When I said I would do much worse to myself," she whispered so quietly Emily thought maybe she imagined it. "I would cut myself. Almost every day. I know it sounds so stupid and I'm embarrassed about it now, but it was the only way I felt I had control. If Alison harassed me at school, it was okay. Because when I got home I could get rid of the pain. I could be in control of when I hurt, instead of her. You… you were the only reason I stopped. Because you were so strong and I… when Alison disappeared I got my life back. You were there for me. I can't thank you enough. But… I'm… I'm damaged. I don't want you to think less of me."_

_Emily looked at her, unsure of what to say. She had figured that was what Paige had meant, but it still hurt hearing her say it out loud. Especially since she thought Emily would look down on her._

"_I would never think that. I love you and nothing is going to change that."_

_Paige stared at her. Emily could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she realized what had just been said._

"_You… you love me?" she asked, her giant brown eyes welling with fresh tears. Emily nodded, her own eyes filling up at the joy she felt at being able to say those words to someone again._

"_Yes. I love you."_

"_I love you too," she replied, and laughed a little. "I can't believe I'm saying those words. To you."_

"_Well, you are. You really showed Alison, didn't you? You have so much to be proud of, Paige. And I don't want you to ever be ashamed of anything around me. Okay?"_

_Paige nodded. Emily smiled gently at her, gripping the bottom of her shirt._

"_May I?"_

_Paige nodded. Emily slid the shirt over her head, leaving both of them in nothing but their undergarments. Sure enough, scars covered the girl's stomach, some long, some deep. All were faded but were a reminder of what had once happened. To Paige, maybe they were a symbol of failure, of weakness. But to Emily they showed just how strong her girl was. _

_Paige held her breath as she waited for a reaction. Mostly she was waiting for a look of disgust, for Emily to leave. But she didn't. Instead she pulled her in for a gentle kiss, moving to whisper in her ear._

"_You are beautiful, Paige. So fucking beautiful."_

_Paige started to cry. She couldn't help it; she had loved Emily for so long and was so sure those feelings would be unrequited. But Emily loved her. Emily thought she was beautiful. And suddenly nothing else mattered._

"_Shh," Emily soothed. "It's okay."_

"_Thank you…..… thank you so much."_

"_You don't need to thank me, Paige. It's true."_

_They sat down on the bed, kissing passionately. Paige wasn't sure what to do with her hands but Emily had hers cupping her bra covered breasts, so she figured she would do the same. Emily moaned encouragingly, wanting her to keep going._

"_Is this okay?" she asked breathlessly. Emily nodded, helping Paige lie down as she crawled on top of her._

"_Anything you do will be perfect."_

_Paige smiled. Emily really was very sweet; she couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. But she was nervous. This was her first time being so intimate with someone and as much as she wanted it she was terrified of being a disappointment. She looked at Emily, who was gazing at her with eyes full of love. She had to be honest._

"_Em?"_

"_What is it, Paige?"_

"_I've, uh, never done this before. I don't know what I'm supposed to, you know, do."_

_Emily smiled sweetly at her. She took her hand and kissed it lightly before moving to cup her breasts._

"_Let me show you."_

_They finished undressing, needing a moment or two to adjust to being naked in front of one another. Emily nudged Paige, encouraging her to spread her legs and she did so, self conscious of Emily seeing such intimate parts of her so up close. As if sensing her apprehension Emily smiled gently at her, tracing a finger down her leg._

"_You're beautiful," she whispered. "So, so beautiful."_

_Paige smiled, her eyes once again filling with tears. Their lips met again, this time with more confidence. Paige felt less terrified and more excited as Emily kissed her way down her body, stopping at her center. She cried out when Emily's mouth connected with her clit; nothing had prepared her for how good it felt. She laced her fingers through Emily's hair and let herself go, all of her worries fading away._

"_I don't want to hurt you," Emily whispered, her fingers lingering outside of Paige's opening. She desperately wanted to push inside the girl, but she was afraid to at the same time. Paige gave her a small smile._

"_You won't," she replied. It was her turn to be reassuring._

_Emily nodded. She slowly waited a finger inside, waiting for Paige to adjust before adding another. She began to move them slowly, watching Paige's face as she did. She was so perfect._

_She worked her to the edge flawlessly, as if they had already done this multiple times. As Paige came down from her high Emily placed a kiss on her forehead, overwhelmed by the strength of the feelings she felt for her._

"_I love you Paige," she whispered, and at that moment she knew this was who she wanted to spend forever with._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Em? What are you thinking about?" Paige asked. She and Emily were lying side by side under the covers, exhausted from hours of lovemaking but enjoying the perfect night too much to go to sleep. Emily had been lost in a memory the past few minutes, a perfect memory that she would always cherish. She absentmindedly drew her finger over one of Paige's faded scars.

"Just how much I love you," she replied, and it was true. No matter how much time passed that didn't change. She truly believed she had found her soul mate and she always planned to show her gratitude for it.

"I love you, too," Paige replied, smiling at her. "This Valentine's Day was fucking perfect."

"It was," she agreed. "And let me tell you, after all of those orgasms I feel so much more relaxed."

Paige chuckled. She did too; the release was something they had both been craving for a while.

"I say tomorrow is a nice lazy day inside. Although as soon as the snow stops the kids will want to go out and play."

"One of us will have to stay inside with Clare. It will be too cold to bring her out."

"We can take shifts," Emily replied. "Although if last year was any indication, they won't last long."

"It is a lot of work for ten minutes. But for those ten minutes they're so happy it's worth it."

Emily smiled, nodding in agreement. Last year when they had had a big snowfall after Christmas, the girls had been so eager to go outside, only to decide they were too cold and wanted to go back in after ten minutes.

"I kind of actually liked the snow today," Paige continued. With her family safe and sound inside and her wife cuddled against her under the blankets, snow made everything seem so cozy.

"Yeah. It's romantic on Valentine's Day," Emily remarked, cuddling up to her wife. "Babe, it's really late. What do you say we try to get some sleep before the baby wakes up?"

"Sounds like a plan," she replied.

And wrapped warm and safe in each other's arms, the snow continuing to fall softly outside, they did just that.

**A/N 2: So I tried something new with the flashback. Let me know if it's something you like and you want to see more. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm not so sure about this," Emily remarked, burrowing into Paige's side. The two of them were settled on the couch after putting the kids to bed, trying to find something to watch. Paige had found the Halloween marathon on TV, and despite the fact that she watched it every year, she was so excited Emily couldn't say no. So they sat there side by side as the introduction music to the movie began, Emily feeling a shiver go through her.

She hated scary movies. She had had her fill of fear back in high school, but for some dumb reason Paige loved them and Emily found it strangely endearing. Really, she found everything about Paige endearing, even the fact that she was a complete slob in comparison to Emily's extreme neatness. Maybe opposites did attract.

"Come on, Em. It will be fun."

"Just don't scare me like you did last year."

"I told you, that wasn't on purpose! I thought you heard me come upstairs."

"Sure."

"I swear!" she insisted. A grin crossed her face. "You did jump about a foot in the air."

Emily scowled. Paige gave her a dorky grin and all was immediately forgiven.

"You are so lucky you're cute."

"I know," Paige replied, widening her already enormous brown eyes for effect. Emily shook her head. "I'm glad we didn't miss the first two. They're my favorites."

"Paige, you know we own the movies, right?"

"Well, yeah. But they're funner to watch on TV."

Emily laughed. That was the kind of thing Paige came out with on a regular basis.

"Okay then." She would probably just spend most of the movie with her face buried in Paige's shoulder anyway. But she liked the quality time regardless. "Good thing I have you to keep me safe."

"I sense I'm being mocked."

"I'm serious. That promise you made me all those years ago still stands, doesn't it?"

Paige smiled at her. Whether Emily was being serious or not, that promise would always stand.

"Always."

"You think we can get through it without any of the kids needing us?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

Just minutes into the movie Emily found herself already wishing it was over. She really hated Halloween in her adulthood, and she suspected it was because of years of being terrified by A. She would much rather skip it all together and go right to Christmas, although she liked seeing the kids all excited. She was not a blood and gore type of person, and unsurprisingly, none of her friends were, either. Sometimes she suspected Paige wasn't either and simply put on a show to appear tough, but she would never admit it.

This had been a tradition of theirs every year around Halloween since they had moved in together. Then, once the kids were born and they were all asleep they would go downstairs and scare themselves shitless, usually followed by rigorous lovemaking after. Emily could pretend she hated this all she wanted, and while she did hate the movie, she loved having it on because of the special time she got to spend with Paige. Whenever she felt her arms around her, she knew she was safe.

"We should do something special for Clare's first birthday," she remarked, hoping to distract Paige from the movie. "You know, invite all the girls and their kids."

"Uh huh," Paige agreed, her eyes fixed on the screen.

"Maybe we should have another baby, too. Try for a boy."

"Sure," Paige replied, and Emily grinned. She definitely wasn't listening.

Emily sighed, huddling under the blanket as she tried to ignore the brutal murder happening on the TV. She wanted to distract Paige but wasn't quite sure what would get her attention. If mentioning a baby when Clare wasn't even one yet didn't do the trick, she couldn't imagine what she could possibly say that would be more interesting than the movie.

Until a brilliant idea crossed her mind. She grinned, wondering how she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Paige," she whispered, poking her side.

"Mmf."

She slid her hand between Paige's legs, cupping her center. That finally got attention and she turned to Emily with wide eyes.

"Em?"

"What?" Emily asked innocently, grinning.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her breath hitching.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm watching the movie," she replied, rubbing Paige's clit through her pajama pants.

"Oh," she gasped, spreading her legs. "Em, we shouldn't do this here. One of the kids could come down."

"I guess I could stop," Emily agreed, beginning to rub faster. "Would you like that?"

"No," Paige groaned. "Don't stop….. take my pants off."

"That's my girl," she purred, pulling her pants and underwear down in one motion. She began rubbing her clit, watching as Paige's mouth opened in a silent groan of pleasure.

"This is so irresponsible," she moaned. "I love it."

"What are the chances of them coming down here?"

"Fuck," Paige whimpered in response. "Oh, Em….."

"I love you so much, Paige," she told her, rubbing her clit at a steady pace.

"I love you… oh, I love you," she cried, arching her back.

Emily grinned, sliding two fingers inside of her. Paige groaned, gripping the pillow behind her. Overwhelming sensations were taking her over and she was desperately trying to hold off on her orgasm as long as she could. But Emily was too good and it wasn't long before she was coming hard, her mouth open in a silent cry. Emily brought her down gently, leaving her fingers inside as Paige had the chance to catch her breath. She looked at Emily, laughing breathlessly.

"Holy shit."

"You never can resist me, can you?"

"No, I can't."

"So, you do prefer me over this awful movie," she replied, grinning. Paige looked at the screen and then back at her. Right. The movie.

"Obviously. There's nothing in the world I prefer over you."

"You're sweet," Emily replied, leaning in to kiss her. "And we're not done just yet."

Paige gasped as Emily latched onto her clit, sucking lightly at first and then harder. Paige whimpered and cursed continuously, threading her fingers through Emily's hair as she pleasured her. They were so caught up in each other that neither of them heard the creaking of someone walking downstairs.

Paige came, moaning as Emily worked to bring her down from her high. She let out a content sigh, Emily waiting a moment to remove herself. Which turned out to be a mistake.

"Mommy? Mama?"

Emily's eyes widened as Paige gasped, the two of them too horrified to move. Olivia was standing in the doorway and she could see them on the couch, Emily's fingers buried inside Paige and her mouth lingering above her crotch. Neither one of them had any idea what to do without completely scaring her. And how had they not heard her? The stairs creaked like crazy; surely they would have heard her coming down.

"What are you doing?"she asked, and they could tell by the tone of hr voice that they weren't going to get out of this without some kind of explanation.

"What are you doing up?" Emily asked casually, pulling her fingers out of Paige and standing up. Olivia shrank away from her, staring up at her with wide eyes as if she had just seen her commit a murder. Emily looked at her in confusion. "Liv?"

"You hurt Mommy," she whispered in an accusatory tone.

"Olivia, I didn't."

"Go away!" she shouted. Emily jerked back in surprise. "You hurt Mommy. You're not allowed to touch a girl where her bathing suit covers. It's bad."

"Olivia, honey, it's okay," Paige assured her gently. She had put her clothes back on and made her way over to her daughter, crouching down in front of her.

"Are you hurt, Mommy?"

"No, baby. I don't want you to be mad at Mama."

"But Mommy, you told me-."

"I know what I told you, honey. I told you no grown up should ever touch you where your bathing suit covers, and that's true. But… I think you need to sit down with us. There are some things we need to talk about."

"Paige, she's seven."

"I know. But I don't think we have much of a choice," she replied, as she sat down next to her daughter. Emily stayed standing next to them. "You see, when two grown ups love each other like me and Mama do… uh…"

Emily bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Her wife hadn't even gotten to the awkward parts yet and her cheeks were bright pink.

"When two grown ups love each other they, uh, well…. they touch each other in those special places to show that love."

"What?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Uh," Paige replied, her cheeks the deepest shade of pink Emily had ever seen. "Like… before when you came in. Mama was…. she…. Em, help me out here."

Emily chuckled. As funny as it was watching Paige try to explain sex to their seven-year-old daughter, she was floundering.

"Okay, I'm going to put this bluntly," she replied, because with Paige cautiously going around in circles they weren't going to get anywhere. "Olivia, when two grown ups love each other they have sex. Which means they touch each other in places where other people can't touch them."

"But why?"

"Because it's a way to show their love for each other."

"How?"

"It's a way for them to connect. Because it feels nice and it's a way to say you love someone."

Olivia looked at her and then at Paige. She looked half confused and half horrified, but she seemed calmer than before.

"So…. Mama wasn't hurting you?" Olivia asked Paige.

"No, sweetheart. Mama would never hurt me."

"That's true," Emily agreed. "I love Mommy very much. I hope you know that."

"I do," Olivia replied. Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "And even though that's icky and weird I guess it's okay if it means you're not getting a divorce like Katie's parents."

"No, of course not."

"Do you have any questions for us?" Paige asked.

"Do I have to do that?"

"You don't have to do anything," Emily told her. "We do it because we want to. Sex is a very special thing that you do with someone you love."

"It looks yucky."

"We're sorry you saw that," Paige agreed. "Kids aren't supposed to see that, and….. well, Mama and I will b more careful."

"And we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Bella about this."

"Why?"

"Because you're older than her, so….. you get to keep a secret."

"Okay," Olivia replied brightly.

"So… why did you com downstairs? Is everything okay?"

"I was just thirsty."

"I'll get you some water," Paige replied, and Emily chuckled as she practically ran out of the room.

They took Olivia back to her room and went back downstairs, dissolving into hysterical giggles both from embarrassment and amusement. They collapsed side by side on the couch, the movie playing softly in the background.

"Holy shit," Emily gasped.

"I told you we shouldn't have done that!"

"Oh, please. You were perfectly happy going along with it."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Besides, it wasn't so bad. It was bound to happen eventually.

"Em… she didn't walk in on us on the sheets. Your fingers were inside of me."

"Not as bad as Daisy walking in on Hanna giving Caleb a blowjob."

"What?" Paige exclaimed gleefully. "Oh, he is never going to hear the end of that."

"I just can't believe that she thought I would hurt you," Emily continued, feeling a pang at the way Olivia had shrunk away from her.

"Baby, she doesn't. But you have to put yourself in a seven-year-old's shoes. If you walk in on that and know nothing about it, especially since your parents are always telling you not to let anyone touch you there, it's not going to look good."

"I guess that's true."

"Let's just hope she doesn't tell Bella first thing tomorrow."

"We're far from off the hook. We didn't actually explain anything in terms of how you have sex. Just the idea."

"That can wait," Paige replied. "I am really dreading that."

Emily laughed, pulling her in for a kiss. Paige certainly wasn't good at awkward situations.

"I can tell. But let's not worry about that now. We still have time for them to be innocent."

"Thank goodness," Paige agreed, snuggling against Emily. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to watch the rest of the movie or go upstairs and lock the door?"

"You really had to ask?"


	13. Chapter 13

"It's freezing," Hanna complained, shifting her position on the park bench. The girls had taken their kids to the park together so they could discuss their plans for their early Thanksgiving while the kids played on the playground. Hanna, as usual, had picked fashion over comfort and had spent the entire time so far complaining.

"You could have worn your fleece jacket," Spencer replied sensibly.

"It's ugly. The pink one goes better with my shoes."

"You're such a good example," Aria replied sarcastically. Hanna glared at her.

"It's not that cold," Paige replied. Hanna looked at her, seeing she was nursing Clare, and shook her head.

"The baby's keeping you warm. You don't count."

"So, whose house are we meeting at?" Spencer asked, her youngest asleep in her arms. "Brayden! Don't push her!"

"I think it's my turn," Aria replied.

"Sounds good. I'll bring the crappy cookies Caleb's mom baked us."

"Thanks, Hanna."

"Mama?" Olivia asked as she and Bella came up to them hand in hand. "We want to go home."

Emily and Paige looked at each other in surprise. They never wanted to leave, especially when the other girls' kids were there.

"Why?" Emily asked, alarmed. The two girls looked at each other.

"Cause we want to," Olivia replied.

"Do you guys feel okay?" Paige asked. She wasn't buying that they just wanted to leave for no reason.

"Yeah. We just want to leave."

"Bells? You want to go?"

"Yes."

"I guess we should go," Emily replied, shrugging her shoulders when Spencer gave her a questioning look. "Did you say good bye to your friends?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you guys later," Emily replied as she and Paige stood up. They walked the kids back to the car and started on their way home. The ride back was quiet, and no matter how much the two women tried to start a conversation, Olivia and Bella wouldn't bite. The only one who seemed in high spirits was Clare, oblivious to whatever was upsetting her sisters.

"How does pizza sound for dinner?" Paige asked, desperate for a sign they were okay. She had no idea what had happened to them but the eerie silence was making her think the worst.

"Okay," Olivia replied, sounding a little cheerier, and Bella nodded enthusiastically.

When they got home the two older girls went into the living room to play, Clare crawling eagerly after them. Paige watched them from the doorway with Emily by her side, wondering what they could possibly do. She was terrified at the possibilities of what had happened and she wished they would just tell her.

"I'm terrified," Paige admitted quietly. "I'm thinking the worst."

"Which is?"

"I don't know. A pedophile at the park?"

"Babe, they weren't out of our sight enough for that to be possible."

"What do you suggest then?"

"I have no idea. But let's try to be calm and rational about it, okay?"

Paige laughed humorlessly. She had to be joking.

"When have you ever known me to be calm and rational?"

"Fair enough. Just trust me."

Emily went into the living room to turn the lights on the Christmas tree on, and Paige couldn't help but smile. Only they would have their tree up and decorated a week before Thanksgiving. Emily's love for Christmas was always something she had found endearing.

Dinner was quiet and the girls put up not fight when getting ready for bed. Until story time, when Bella finally cracked.

"I have to tell what happened at the park," she told her sister. Olivia shook her head.

"No."

"Girls, it's okay," Emily told them. "Bella, sweetheart, you can tell us."

"One of the big boys said that you and Mommy are… are…." She looked at her sister. Olivia sighed.

"She called you dykes."

"Ah," Emily replied, and Paige let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that all?"

"Mommy, Olivia said that's bad," Bella replied, looking surprised.

"What Mommy means is that we're glad no one hurt you," Emily told her, smoothing her hair. "A dyke is a mean name to call a girl who loves another girl." Bella frowned. "Don't ever use it."

"Why would he say that?"

"Honey, there are some people who don't think girls should marry girls," Paige explained. "They think girls should only marry boys."

"But, why? That's stupid."

"I know," Paige replied, wishing the rest of the world thought like her four-year-old. She was more intelligent than most of the adults.

"We're glad that you told us," Emily told her. "Don't ever be afraid to tell us anything, even if you think it might hurt our feelings."

Bella nodded. Emily kissed the top of her head.

"No matter what anyone says, it doesn't mean we aren't a family."

"I know."

"Good girl."

They tucked the girls in and kissed them good night. As they were leaving they heard Olivia's voice, and curious, they crept to the door to listen in.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Max said that to me in kindergarten once. And the teacher told me it was a mean word and I was really sad about it. But Mama's right. Max is stupid, anyway. He thinks four plus four is ten."

Paige chuckled. Emily leaned against her shoulder, listening to Olivia comfort her younger sister.

"What's wrong with two girls being married?"

"Nothing. And Mommy always says as long as we know that that's all that matters."

"I guess so." There was a pause. "Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we have two mommies."

"Me, too."

Paige bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears. Emily turned to her, the same exact expression on her face.

"I am so proud of our girls."

"I am, too," Paige replied, pulling her in close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what was that about the other day?" Spencer asked as she and Paige rolled out pie crusts in Aria's kitchen. The food wasn't normally Paige's thing, but with everyone other than Hanna having to chase after a baby, the girls needed all the help they could get. Emily was currently chasing Clare down the hall, as she had picked up crawling very quickly.

"Bella heard the word dyke for the first time," Paige replied, and she could see the genuine disappointment in Spencer's eyes.

"Oh, Paige….. sweetie, I'm sorry."

Paige shrugged. The thought made her want to cry. She didn't want her kids knowing there were people who didn't approve of their family.

"It had to happen at some point. I just wish they could stay innocent, you know?"

"It isn't fair," Spencer agreed. "But you are no less a family than mine. As long as they know that."

"I just….." She paused, a lump forming in her throat. The fear she was about to voice was one that she hadn't told anyone, not even Emily. But she felt like it was okay to say it to Spencer. "I'm scared that they'll be ashamed of us one day. That they won't want to tell people they don't have a dad because of how cruel kids can be."

"That won't happen," Spencer assured her, stepping closer to hug her. "Your kids love you. They would never be ashamed of you."

"It's just a fear I've had ever since Liv went off to kindergarten. Maybe it's stupid, but I can't help it."

"No, I get it. But I don't think you have to worry."

"Thanks." She smiled. "You know you called me sweetie, right?"

"I did?" Spencer asked, surprised.

"You did."

"I'm getting soft in my old age," she replied, and Paige laughed.

"Mommy? Can I help?" Olivia asked as she came into the kitchen. "I'm the oldest, after all."

Paige nodded, smiling as Spencer chuckled. Olivia eagerly rushed over to the table and Spencer gave her a knowing smile. Deep down Paige knew she was right.

"Paige? Did you bring a change for Clare?" Emily asked as she came into the kitchen. "She just soaked right through her diaper."

"In the diaper bag. I knew we shouldn't have brought the store brand."

"Mommy!" Molly shrieked, almost slamming into Emily as she ran into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Brayden spilled juice on my shirt! On purpose!"

Paige grinned at Spencer, who just sighed. Olivia helped her get the pie in the oven while Spencer dealt with her kids' drama, and then followed her out to the living room where the men were watching football and the kids were playing mostly peacefully. Baby Hope was asleep in Toby's arms while Emily tried to hold Clare down as she changed her diaper. Bella, Daisy, and Molly were dressing Tony up in the girliest things they could find while he laughed. Brayden and Ryan were sitting on the couch with the guys, pretending their milk was beer. As Paige watched the scene in front of her she knew that no matter what happened, even if her kids did get bratty as teenagers, they would overcome it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, this first part is for the reviewer who said they wanted to see Paige more dominant. Also, I want to hear what you have to say, good or bad, so don't ever feel like you have to apologize if there's something you want to criticize. Thanks for reading!**

Paige was bored. Staring at the chip in the wall was more exciting than listening to her boss rattle on about….. wait, what was all of this about? All she knew was that it was a Friday evening and she would much rather be cuddled up to Emily, the lights from the Christmas tree the only light they needed. Cozy under blankets with the fire crackling as they sipped their hot chocolate. She somehow fought back a sigh, wishing her boss was as eager to get home to his wife as she was to get home to hers.

She shifted in her rock hard seat for what seemed like the thousandth time. She felt like she was back in school, waiting for the bell to ring. No, this was worse than school. At least her Friday evenings then weren't boring.

Her phone buzzed. After glancing around discreetly she glanced at it, smiling when she saw she had a message from Emily.

_Hey, gorgeous. You coming back anytime soon?_

He wasn't paying attention to her, so she quickly typed out a response.

_Maybe. Hopefully I'll be back before Clare's birthday next week._

A response came back almost immediately. Paige raised an eyebrow when she read it.

_I think you'll like what you see when you come back._

_Oh?_

She waited anxiously for a reply. Emily would be the one to tease her when she was in a meeting.

_Cause I'm naked and wet and waiting for you._

And there it was. Paige licked her lips, arousal flooding through her. She half considered coming up with an excuse to leave early.

_You know I'm in a meeting, right?_

_Yes. Your point?_

_It's not fair to tease._

_If you aren't interested, I guess I'll just have to fuck myself._

_Emmmmmmm._

_I'm rubbing my clit right now. I wish it was you._

Paige gulped audibly. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you okay, Paige?"

"Um, uh… yeah."

"Well," her boss announced. "I guess it's time to go. I'll see you."

Paige nearly leapt out of her chair and ran to her car. She sent a quick response to Emily, not even registering the cold December air.

_I'm on my way._

When she got home she didn't stop to admire the Christmas lights like she normally did at night. She dropped her coat at the door and took the stairs two at a time, bursting into the bedroom. Emily way lying in bed, naked. She grinned at Paige, opening her legs.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"That was really mean of you," she replied, ripping her clothes off. Although if she was being honest, she kind of liked it.

"Sorry," Emily replied as Paige dove onto the bed, although she didn't sound it. Her wife began kissing her passionately, pinning her to the bed. Emily wrapped her legs around her waist, groaning she felt Paige's mouth on one of her breasts. She desperately needed release; it had taken an amazing amount of willpower to not give it to herself while she was waiting for Paige to come home. But she didn't even need to tell her wife what she wanted. As if Paige had read her mind, she reached into the drawer on the nightstand next to their bed, pulling out their strap-on that they kept hidden inside. Paige slid it on in record time, positioning herself outside of Emily's entrance. She rubbed the toy against the wet slit, watching as Emily's mouth opened in a whimper of pleasure. Paige grinned, enjoying her reaction when she pushed inside. Nothing drove Emily crazy quite like the toy did, and it had been that way since the first time they had tried it back in high school. Paige herself preferred pleasure of the oral variety, but she certainly didn't mind the strap-on from time to time.

Emily cried out loudly as she began to move in and out of her. Paige grinned, holding a finger to her lips.

"Shh. The kids are sleeping."

"I know," she gasped, arching her back. "Oh, fuck… fuck, fuck…."

Paige focused on setting a steady rhythm, slow but firm. Emily was whimpering continuously now, thrusting her hips in time with Paige's movements. Paige could tell she was getting close and decided to tease her a bit, stilling inside her.

"Paige! What the fuck?"

"Patience is a virtue, darling."

"Fuck patience."

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you."

"Paige!"

"Love, relax," she soothed, beginning to move in and out again. "You know I would never leave you unsatisfied."

"I do….. that feels so good."

"I know it does," Paige replied, thrusting faster. Emily was clutching onto her tightly, her hips sloppy as she tried to encourage her to move as quickly as she could.

"Faster!" she gasped, digging her nails into Paige's back. "Harder, harder!"

Paige did as she was told, thrusting in just the way Emily wanted, watching the many expressions that crossed her perfect face. They had been married for nine years and together for twelve, yet she didn't think she would ever tire of these moments. Or really any moment that had to do with the woman under her.

"Fuck!" Emily groaned loudly. "Oh…. I'm gonna come…."

"Come for me," Paige whispered huskily in her ear. And Emily did just that, crying out loudly in her pleasure. Paige brought her down gently before stopping inside her, letting her catch her breath as she lovingly peppered her face with kisses. Emily looked up at her, panting, giving her hand a squeeze.

"That was fucking amazing."

"I'm glad you thought so," Paige replied with a cocky grin.

"Again?"

"If that's what you want," she replied, kissing her. She began to move again, starting out slow to give Emily some time to adjust. Emily groaned, repositioning herself. She cried out when Paige began to move fast again, still sensitive from her previous orgasm. She knew it wouldn't take her long but she wanted to enjoy it while she could.

"Paige, yes….. oh, fuck."

Luckily it wasn't long before she climaxed again, crying out into her hand to keep from making too much noise. Paige waited until she had finished before gently pulling out of her, collapsing by her side.

"Wasn't that worth waiting for?" she asked breathlessly. Emily nodded, curling up against her.

"Absolutely."

Paige buried her face in Emily's hair, inhaling deeply. Every day she asked herself how she had gotten so lucky. And she never had an answer.

"So, tell me the truth," Emily started suddenly, pulling back to look at her. She was grinning.

"What?"

"Are you really mad that I was…. teasing you like that in your meeting?"

"I can never be mad at you, even if I want to," she replied, stroking Emily's cheek. Emily grinned.

"I guess I'm lucky then, huh?"

Paige laughed. She had lost count of all the times she had wanted to be mad at Emily but just couldn't because of the way Emily looked at her with those soft brown eyes.

"I really didn't mind. I was so bored and I wasn't paying attention anyway."

"Some things never change," Emily chuckled, remembering the way Paige always used to stare out the window in high school instead of listening to the teacher.

"You know how easily I get bored."

Emily smiled, reveling in the feeling of Paige's strong arms around her. She would feel ridiculous admitting to her wife just how much she missed her when she was at work, but she had a feeling Paige already knew.

"Olivia wants to see Santa this week," she told her, tracing her fingers around her arm.

"I guess we should take them soon," Paige agreed. "How about Bella?"

"She says she wants to."

"I think maybe she's ready. I mean, it's been two years since she screamed her head off."

"Paige?"

"Yeah?" Paige asked, sensing Emily's sudden shift in mood. Emily shifted uncomfortably. "Em, what is it?"

"I know Clare's only going to be one," she started, and Paige bit her lip, knowing exactly what was coming. "But, maybe when she's a little older we could have one more? Try for a boy?"

Paige thought for a moment, trying not to look at Emily's pleading eyes. The memory of giving birth to Clare without any kind of pain meds was still fresh in her mind, and the thought of going through all of the nausea, emotions, and insatiable horniness wasn't appealing either. But at the same time, she loved her kids more than anything, and at the end of all the pain it was certainly worth it.

"I'll tell you what," Paige started. "Ask me again when a little more time has passed and I can't remember the pain as well."

"Deal," Emily agreed, beaming. She kissed Paige softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now…. I think we have some unfinished business."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do this, honey?" Paige asked as she and Emily stood on the line to see Santa with the kids. Emily was holding Clare and Olivia was anxiously peering over the gate, while Bella clutched onto Paige's jacket. Last year she had stayed with her mothers on the side while Olivia had gotten her picture taken, and the year before that she had screamed when they had tried to get her in the picture. She insisted she wanted to do it this year, but she was clutching onto Paige tightly, her eyes wide.

"Uh huh."

"Baby, if you want to sit it out one more year that's okay. Santa has still given you presents even though you haven't taken a picture with him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then it's okay if you don't."

"I can ask for you if you want," Olivia offered to her sister. Bella thought for a moment, and Paige knew exactly what she was thinking. The girl was so much like her, and she could practically see her daughter struggling with letting either her pride or fear win.

"Maybe I'll wait one more year," she replied. Paige lifted her into her arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Olivia will take care of it. Don't worry."

"I don't want to be a baby."

"Sweetheart, we talked about this. It doesn't make you a baby."

"I want to be brave like you, Mommy. You're not scared of anything."

"Honey, I'm scared of a lot of things. Remember? I'm scared of clowns, the dark…. and when I was your age I was scared of Santa, too."

"You were?"

"Yup. But when you get a little older that will change. So don't worry about it, okay?"

Bella nodded in agreement. Olivia was the only one in the picture with Santa, while her parents stood off to the side with her sisters. She was excited when she came bounding down to them, and Paige found herself wishing that she would believe in Santa forever.

"I asked him to bring presents for Bella and Clare, too," she announced.

"That was very nice of you, honey," Paige told her. "What did you ask for?"

"It's a secret," Olivia replied, and Paige gave Emily a knowing smirk. They had her letter to Santa stored safely in their nightstand drawer. "I also want a new baby brother or sister."

"Already?" Paige exclaimed while Emily grinned. "Liv….. you just got a new baby sister last year."

"I know. But I kind of want a brother."

Paige sighed. She was trying not to look at the triumphant smirk on her wife's face.

"We'll see," she replied as they started to their car. "We'll see."

**A/N 2: So, what do you guys think? I could end it here or continue if you guys are interested. Let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting so many people to want this to continue! But as long as there's interest I'll try to keep it going. Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this one.**

"Don't let me forget the cranberry sauce," Paige told Olivia as they went into the store. It was the day before Christmas Eve and she was doing some last minute grocery shopping while Emily started cooking. Surprisingly, Olivia had opted to go grocery shopping with her instead of working in the kitchen, which she loved. "Mama may never speak to me again."

"Why?" Olivia asked, her eyes wide. Paige laughed.

"I was just joking, honey."

"Oh. Good." She paused a moment, looking at her mother. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Liv?"

"Santa is real, right?"

Paige stared at her, hoping she had heard wrong. There was no way she could be questioning already; she was only seven.

"Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. Cause some of the boys were saying he isn't real. But boys are stupid, so I figured maybe they're wrong."

Paige chuckled, wanting to agree with her but knowing she shouldn't. Emily was always telling her they shouldn't bash boys too much in front of the kids.

"Well, I went to college and I can tell you he's real," Paige replied, pretending to focus on reading the package of mashed potatoes. She hoped she was being convincing.

"Okay. Good," she replied, and Paige almost sighed in relief. "Have you ever seen him?"

"Well… no. He only comes when you're asleep."

"Then how do you know he's real?"

Paige sighed, wishing Emily was here. She was much quicker on her feet.

"The milk and cookies are gone when you get up, aren't they? And there are presents with different wrapping paper from the ones Mama and I give you?"

"That's true."

"Besides," she added, hoping to seal the deal. "Sometimes Mama and I are still awake when Santa comes. Last year we heard him on the roof."

"I thought he only comes if you're asleep."

"He only comes when the kids are asleep," Paige corrected, inwardly praising herself at her quick thinking. "But as long as the mommies or daddies are in their rooms, he doesn't mind if they're awake."

"Oh." She was silent and Paige smiled to herself. She would have to tell Emily about it later. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?" she asked, praying it wasn't a question blowing holes in her Santa story.

"Why did you marry a girl?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. Olivia shrugged.

"Well, cause Hanna and Spencer and Aria all married boys. But you married a girl."

That was an easy question to answer. It wouldn't be too hard for an innocent child to understand, either.

"Because I fell in love with a girl and they all fell in love with boys. You see, you marry who you fall in love with. Sometimes you fall in love with girls and other times you fall in love with boys. But it doesn't matter who you fall in love with, because all love is beautiful."

Olivia stared at her, impressed. Paige herself was pretty proud of how she was answering her daughter's questions. Olivia was so much like Emily; smart, alert, and full of questions. She wanted to understand things and was very mature for a seven-year-old. Sometimes her constant inquiries weren't a good thing, but for the most part Paige liked to see how smart and independent she was.

"You're smart, Mommy."

"Thank you," she replied, stopping in front of the milk case. "Did Mama say we need one milk or two?"

"Uh," Olivia replied, frowning. "Two, I think."

"We'll get two just in case," she decided. As she reached into the case Olivia dropped the juice box she had been drinking on the floor.

"Fuck."

Paige whirled around, wide eyed. There was no way she had heard correctly. Her sweet little girl had not just said what she thought.

"What did you just say?"

"Fuck," she replied, clear as a bell. Paige stared at her.

"Olivia!"

"What?" she asked innocently. She wasn't trying to be a smart ass and Paige knew that; she was genuinely confused by why her mother was so horrified.

"Don't say that word."

"What word? Fuck?"

"Yes! That word!"

"Why?" she asked, puzzled. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's a rude word. It's not nice." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Where did you hear it, anyway?"

"You said it yesterday, Mommy," Olivia replied, and Paige gulped.

"I did?"

"Yeah. When you dropped your keys in the hallway."

"How did you hear that?" she exclaimed. Emily was going to kill her.

"Cause I have good hearing. Why can you say it but I can't?"

"Because I'm a grown up," she replied without thinking. She cringed; she hated when her parents said that to her growing up. She had never understood why being a grown up gave you the right to say bad things anymore than being a kid did. "I mean, uh, I shouldn't. It was bad of me to say it."

"Are you going to get in trouble?" Olivia asked, her eyes widening.

"I should," she replied.

"You should put yourself in time out when we get home," Olivia suggested, although she figured Emily giving her a piece of her mind for teaching their daughter a bad word would be punishment enough.

"Am I going to get in trouble?"

"No, honey. As long as you don't say it again since you know it's a bad word."

"I won't." She paused. Paige braced herself for the question she knew was coming. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"What does it mean?"

"Uh," Paige started. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this one.

"And tell me the truth, because I'm not stupid," Olivia told her, folding her arms. She looked so much like Emily did when she was annoyed that Paige almost burst out laughing.

"Liv, it's complicated."

"If I'm not allowed to say it, I should be allowed to know why," she replied, and Paige really couldn't argue with that. She sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell you what. When we get to the car I'll tell you why."

"Okay," Olivia agreed. "I'm sorry for saying a bad word, Mommy."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry for saying it, too."

"Don't forget you have to sit in time out when we get home," Olivia reminded her. She laughed.

"I won't."

She wasn't exactly looking forward to their discussion in the car. And she wasn't surprised when Olivia brought it up immediately as soon as they were buckled in. She knew there was really no way out but to tell her the truth. Not too detailed, but enough that she could say she tried.

"Mommy, what does that word mean? You promised you would tell."

"I know, honey. I know," she sighed, starting the car. "Do you remember around Halloween? When you saw me and Mama, uh, doing that thing that married grown ups do?"

"I try to forget," Olivia replied seriously, and Paige couldn't help but laugh.

"You and me both."

"So, what does it mean?"

"Well, that word means what me and Mama were doing. And, that's a private thing that other people shouldn't see, so it's, uh, it's rude to use that word because it's referencing something that people do in private."

"Oh." Olivia was silent for a moment. Paige let out a breath. This was easier than she thought. "If the word is bad, then isn't doing that bad too?"

"No," Paige blurted, and cleared her throat. "I mean, that isn't bad. It is very normal and healthy for people who are married and in love to do that. I just say you shouldn't use that word because it's something… that shouldn't be talked about in front of other people."

"Okay," she replied. "So…. it's not bad that you and Mama do that weird thing?"

Paige couldn't help it. She laughed, earning herself a dirty look from the back seat.

"I'm sorry, honey. It isn't bad. It's good that we do that because it means we love each other."

"Oh. That's good. I promise I won't say that word again."

"Good. I won't, either."

When they got home, Olivia insisted on taking the grocery bags to Emily while Paige sat in time out. Paige agreed, plopping herself down next to the Christmas tree while Olivia scampered into the kitchen. Bella gave her a questioning look from where she was coloring in her color book on the floor.

"What are you doing, Mommy?"

"I'm in time out."

"Why?"

"Because I said a bad word," she replied. Bella just stared at her.

"Mama!" Olivia sang gleefully, running into the kitchen. Emily smiled at her, looking up from the dough she was making.

"Hey, honey. Where's Mommy?"

"She's in time out," she replied, grinning. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yep. She said a bad word."

"What did she say?" she asked, her eyes widening. Olivia shrugged.

"I'm not allowed to say it. You have to ask her."

Emily went into the living room, where Paige was sitting on the floor. She gave her approaching wife a sheepish grin as she stopped in front of her, her arms folded.

"What did you say?"

Paige looked at Bella, making sure she was far enough away. She leaned in closer.

"I said fuck."

"Paige! In front of Olivia?"

"Not exactly. She said it first."

"WHAT?"

"Apparently she heard me say it yesterday when I had my hands full and I dropped my keys. I didn't know she heard me."

"Did you tell her that's not okay to say?"

"Of course. She asked if I was going to get in trouble for saying a bad word. I said I should, and she suggested I sit in time out."

Emily shook her head, but she was laughing. The whole situation was pretty funny.

"Paige….."

"I guess I'm lucky you love me, huh?" she asked, grinning. Emily laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"You sure are. Did she ask what it meant?"

"She demanded she know why she wasn't allowed to say it."

"Oh. What did you tell her?"

"That it was what she saw us doing and she shouldn't say it because it's a private grown up thing. I actually didn't have to give much detail."

"You are such an ass, Paige."

"Oooh, you said a bad word!" Paige told her, and Emily's mouth dropped open.

"Paige!"

"Olivia!" she called, pulling Emily down next to her. "Mama said a bad word!"

"Now you have to sit in time out, too," Olivia told her, crossing her arms. "I'll tell you when you can come out."

Emily turned to Paige, who was laughing hysterically. She leaned in so the kids couldn't hear, her lips brushing against her ear.

"I am so getting you back for this."

"With a bad word?" Paige asked hopefully.

"You can fucking count on it."


	16. Chapter 16

Paige had always loved Christmas Eve, and since her marriage to Emily on that same day and the birth of her kids she had grown to love it even more. Emily's Christmas spirit could make even the biggest Scrooge smile, and there was just something so special about having children who believed in Santa. This Christmas Eve they had three kids eagerly awaiting Santa's arrival, and both women cherished it as much as they did each year. It was their anniversary and one of the most wonderful nights of the year, and Paige didn't think it was possible to love it more.

"Mommy, will Santa be able to get here in the snow?" Bella asked, a half eaten gingerbread cookie in her hand. Paige smiled, looking up from the cookie dough she was rolling out. She and Emily were in the kitchen making the food while the girls played in the living room. They were always on extra good behavior this time of year, and on Christmas Eve they were perfect.

"Of course, honey. It's light snow, and besides, he has Rudolph."

"Mommy's right," Emily agreed as Clare crawled into the kitchen. "Where's Liv?"

"Living room," Bella replied, climbing onto one of the kitchen chairs. "How does Santa know where we live?"

"Santa knows where every good boy and girl lives because he's magic," Paige told her, reaching for the sugar. "Don't worry, Bells. Santa will be here."

"What if he's angry cause I didn't talk to him?" she asked, her giant, Paige like brown eyes wide. Emily smiled as she looked at her; she had the same deer in the headlights look Paige had.

"He's not, sweetheart," Emily told her. "He understands."

"Mommy! Mama!" Olivia shouted, running into the kitchen. "I had a bad thought."

"What is it, honey?" Paige asked, trying not to trip over Clare as she carried the cookie sheet to the oven. All five of them were squeezed in to the kitchen at once and it was difficult to move.

"What if Santa doesn't come because I said a bad word last week?"

"Oh, sweetie…. he knows it was a mistake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Girls, listen," Emily cut in. "Santa knows that sometimes people don't want to take a picture with him or sometimes you accidentally say a bad word. What he cares about is that you're nice and you share with your sisters and listen to your parents. You both do that so you're good. Trust me."

"Okay," Olivia agreed, and both girls looked more relaxed. "Bella, let's go play."

The two girls went back to the living room. Clare sat on the kitchen floor, babbling to herself as she chewed on one of her toys.

"And you," Paige started, scooping the baby into her arms. "Mama and I are going to trip over you."

"Do you want me to put her down for a nap?" Emily asked, wiping her flour covered hands on her pants.

"Are you tired?" Paige cooed. Emily smiled as she watched them, overcome by a feeling of love for her family. She slid her arm around Paige's waist, kissing the side of her face.

She had gotten Paige something pretty special for Christmas, and she was planning on giving it to her later when the kids were in bed. She had picked it out the other day when she had been at the mall with Hanna, knowing the blonde would be more than excited to help.

Emily took Clare upstairs while Paige went back to the living room. Olivia and Bella were playing with their stuffed animals in front of the Christmas tree and she smiled at the scene, watching how well they were getting along.

"Bells? It's almost naptime."

"Okay Mommy," Bella replied, and Paige chuckled because Bella always begged to skip her nap.

"Mommy? Can I help you and Mama in the kitchen?" Olivia asked, standing up.

"Sure. The cookies will be ready to frost soon."

Once Bella fell asleep the three of them went to the kitchen. Olivia was very pleased with herself that she was old enough to not need naps anymore, and she reminded her mothers that she was a "big girl" frequently.

"Where do you think Santa is right now?" Olivia asked as they frosted the cookies.

"Probably in Europe," Emily replied. "It's night there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's night at different times," Paige agreed. "That's how he does everything in one night."

"Why do some people not believe in him?"

"Probably because they were bad and got coal."

"Did you or Mommy ever get coal?"

"No. I was always very good," Paige replied, and to her surprise Emily laughed. "Hey!"

"Did you ever get coat, Mama?"

"Probably," Paige replied, scowling at her wife.

"Nope. I was always good," she replied, grinning at her wife. "Now, you make sure you get to sleep early tonight."

"I will."

They had their Christmas Eve dinner and then drove around town to look at Christmas lights. It was a tradition Emily's family had started when she was a kid and she liked to continue it with her own family. Plus it always made the kids sleepy, so they were easy to get to bed.

When they got home they got the kids bathed and ready for bed. They put Clare to sleep and brought the girls into the kitchen to get milk and cookies for Santa. They both fell asleep during story time and the two women crept out of their room, lightly closing the door behind them.

"Too bad it's not this easy getting them to bed every night," Paige remarked, pulling Emily into her arms.

"Mmm," Emily agreed, arousal flooding through her as she thought of Paige's present. But she couldn't give it to her just yet. "Ready, Santa?"

Paige chuckled and followed her to get the presents stored in the closet. They went downstairs and set everything up under the tree before making their way to the kitchen to take care of the milk and cookies. They looked at each other before Emily sighed and gulped it down, looking at Paige pointedly.

"Let's save them for later," she suggested. "I can't eat any more cookies today."

"Fair enough," Emily agreed as Paige began to wrap them. "Hurry up. I have something I want to give you."

"What?" Paige asked curiously.

"Give me five minutes and then come upstairs," Emily replied, and with that she left Paige standing open-mouthed in the kitchen.

She waited as long as she could before bolting up the stairs and to their room. Emily was standing by the bed, dressed in the newest red Victoria's Secret lingerie, brand new vibrator in hand. Paige could only stare.

"You like?" Emily asked, smirking at the dumbfounded look on her wife's face. After all this time she loved that she could still make Paige speechless.

"Wow," she finally stammered out. "You….. fuck."

"I thought you'd think so," she chuckled, walking over to her. "Why don't you lie down and I can show you what really happens when you're on the naughty list?"

Paige didn't need to be asked twice. She clumsily tore her clothes off as Emily watched her, grinning in the moonlight seeping through their window. Once Paige was lying on the bed Emily climbed on top of her, straddling her as she softly kissed her. Paige moaned, rubbing herself onto Emily and Emily wasn't surprised to see a wet patch on the fabric of her underwear.

"You really want this, don't you baby?" she cooed, rubbing at her clit. Paige groaned in response, arching into Emily's hand.

"You look…. you look fucking incredible."

"I knew you would like this," she replied, kneading her breasts. "And I thought we could use a new vibrator, too."

Paige moaned as Emily went back to rubbing her clit, just enough to tease her but not enough to make her come. She couldn't believe how horny she was, but her dominant side was completely dormant as Emily sat on top of her, the brand new toy in her other hand. She couldn't get over how much it turned her on.

"I love you," Emily whispered in her ear, slipping the vibrator between her wet folds. When she pulled it back out it was glistening. "Wow. You're soaked."

"I love you, too," she replied, and gasped as Emily slid the toy inside of her. "Fuck." Her breath caught when Emily turned it on, her hips jerking as the pleasant buzzing filled her. She already felt like she was going to come and watching Emily on top of her wasn't helping.

"You're trying not to come, aren't you?" she asked smugly. Paige whimpered. "I know you so well."

"Em," she gasped. "That feels….. fucking shit…"

Emily chuckled, continuing to move the toy in and out of her. She knew Paige wouldn't last much longer. Hanna hadn't been kidding when she had said she thought Paige would like the outfit.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered, nibbling Paige's ear. Her wife's eyes were closed as she focused on her pleasure, her mouth open as tiny gasps and grunts of approval filled the room. Paige gripped onto her tightly, her walls tightening around the toy as she gave a strangled cry and came. Emily helped her ride out her orgasm before she pulled out of her, grinning as Paige struggled to catch her breath, her brown eyes hazy. Emily kept eye contact as she slid the toy into her mouth, licking it clean. Then she pulled Paige in for a gentle kiss, pressing them together.

"That was so good," she sighed, gazing up at Emily. She smiled, brushing loose strands of hair out of Paige's face.

"You deserve the best of everything," she replied, and Paige pulled her in closer.

"And now I have it."

"Happy anniversary, baby," Emily whispered, and Paige smiled.

"Happy anniversary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_NINE YEARS AGO_

"_Em, will you stop worrying?" Hanna sighed. "Paige would never back out. We all know it."_

"_Hanna would sooner get a perfect score on the SATs," Spencer agreed._

"_Yeah! I…. hey!"_

"_Just relax," Aria offered. "Ezra just talked to Paige and she's not backing out."_

"_I know she wouldn't do that. I'm just… I don't even know why I'm nervous."_

"_That's normal," Spencer told her knowingly. "But, don't worry."_

"_Seriously," Hanna added. "Paige is going to orgasm on the spot when she sees you."_

"_Hanna!"_

"_What?"_

"_Time to go, Emmy," Wayne announced, stepping into the room. He held his hand out. "Are you ready?"_

_Emily nodded, taking a deep breath. He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head._

"_I trust Paige to take good care of you. But no matter what you will always be my little girl."_

"_I know, Daddy. I love you."_

_As they got ready to walk she could see Paige at the front, anxiously chewing on her lip. She relaxed as soon as she saw her, the irrational stress just leaving. Paige noticed her and her eyes widened, her mouth slightly open at the sight of her soon to be wife in her dress. They began the walk down the aisle and when Emily reached Paige all she could feel was love. She took Paige's hand as Paige's father smiled at them and began speaking._ _He had come a long way and the love for his daughter had prevailed over any previous beliefs he had. _

"_Do you, Emily Anne Fields, take Paige Elizabeth McCullers to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, take care of her in sickness and in health, and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Paige Elizabeth McCullers, take Emily Anne Fields to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, take care of her in sickness and in health, and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_And they did, the audience erupting into cheers. Paige's father looked away so no one could see the tears in his eyes and both mothers of the brides were sobbing freely in the front row. They gazed at each other as they pulled away, emotions overtaking them as they realized they were finally married._

"_I love you so much, Emily," Paige whispered, not seeming willing to let her go. "And I promise I will be the best wife I can be."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of lovemaking they were lying side by side, mindlessly rubbing backs and stroking hair. Emily's new outfit lay on the floor beside them, the vibrator on top of it. They were both satisfied and exhausted, yet enjoying the moment too much to sleep. It had been another perfect Christmas Eve, with the kids excited for Santa and them appreciating the time they had spent together married.

"You outdid yourself," Paige chuckled. Emily grinned.

"I know. I thought we deserved it."

"Can you believe next year we'll have been married ten years already?"

"Not really, no."

"Time flies when you're having fun," she replied, and Emily chuckled. "I have another present for you, too."

"Oh?" she asked, propping her head up on her hand. Paige smiled and kissed her.

"About having another baby. I think we should do it."

"Really?" Emily asked, her face lighting up.

"Yes. I think we'll get our boy this time."

"Oh, Paige….. thank you," she replied, hugging her tightly.

"I was also thinking... maybe we should consider adoption. I mean, there are a lot of kids without homes who could use the love. What do you think?"

"You're such a sweetheart," Emily replied, kissing her. "I think it's definitely an option. Don't worry; we have plenty of time to decide."

Paige smiled, pulling her wife in for a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Em."

"Merry Christmas."

**A/N: So let me know what you think and if you would like to see them have another baby themselves or adopt one. Thanks for the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Clare! Get back here!" Paige shouted as the tiny brunette took off down the hall without her pants. She could hear her giggling as she chased her, tripping over the toys Olivia and Bella had left in the living room doorway. She found her sitting next to the window, her eyes shut tight. Paige chuckled despite her frustration; she remembered when she had thought closing her eyes made her invisible.

Clare was different from the other two. The other girls had been perfect, so well behaved that she and Emily had been convinced they were the perfect parents. But then Clare had come along, a little tiny devil with Paige's giant brown eyes to get her out of any mischief she had caused. She was sweet as pie but always causing trouble, something neither Paige or Emily had been ready for.

"Now, where did she go?" she asked, pretending to look around the room.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as she came into the living room. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Clare sitting on the floor in her shirt and diaper, giggling.

"Clare won't let me put her pants on."

"Clare, honey, be good for Mommy. It's cold out and you can't go outside and play if you don't get dressed."

"No!" Clare shouted, and then dissolved into a fit of giggles. Paige sighed.

"Please?" she asked, thinking back to the good old days when Clare could only crawl. Halloween was a week away and she would be two months, and they were both dreading when she started potty training.

"Liv? Honey, could you come here?" Emily asked as the eight-year-old came into the living room. She obediently walked over to them. "Look, Liv's wearing pants. Don't you want to be like your big sister?"

"No!"

"She needs to learn some new words," Emily sighed. "Okay, Clare. Bella and Olivia are going outside without you, then."

"Hmmm," Clare replied, climbing to her feet. "Mommy, I wear pans."

"Good girl," Paige replied, kneeling down. As soon as Clare was dressed she ran out of the living room after Olivia, leaving her mother to sprawl out on the floor.

"I don't know, Em. She's a handful."

"We have plenty of time, sweetie. We don't have to have them spaced three years apart."

"That's true." She sighed, looking up at her wife. "Bella and Olivia are so good. I wasn't ready for this."

Emily crouched down next to her wife, kissing her forehead. Paige closed her eyes.

"You know, we've had it easy. Most parents have to deal with this the first time around. We're already seasoned. It's nothing we can't handle. Besides, she's a little spitfire just like her mommy."

"Mommy! Mama! Can we go outside now?" Bella asked, running into the room. "Mommy? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, honey. Alright girls, let's go."

Bath time was the same fun. Bella took her bath first, and then it was back to chasing Clare as she expertly avoided Emily putting her in the tub. Paige was in Bella and Olivia's room, reading them a story when Clare came scurrying into the room.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed, trying to climb up on the bed. She immediately gave Paige the puppy eyes, reaching out her tiny arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a bath?" Paige asked, lifting Clare onto the bed. She nestled into her mother's arms.

"There you are," Emily started, coming into the room. "Let's go. Bath time."

"No."

"Clare, listen to Mama," Paige told her, although she said it with no force. Emily folded her arms. Paige was a complete and total pushover when it came to the kids, and whenever they wanted something they knew to go right to her.

"Mommy," she repeated, smiling as she looked up at Paige.

"Mommy was reading us a story," Bella announced, frowning at her younger sister.

"You're in trouble," Emily told Clare, taking her from Paige. Clare giggled. "You think that's funny?"

"Em... it's not a big deal."

"Paige," Emily started warningly. Paige looked down. "I'm putting her to bed when her bath is over."

Luckily Clare's bath made her tired, and she was fighting to keep her eyes open as Emily dressed her in her pajamas. Paige came into the room, chewing on her lip.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Emily asked in surprise, looking up. "Of course not."

"I try, Em. I really do."

"I know," Emily replied, kissing her softly. "You're just a big softie."

"I am not," she protested.

"Babe, I don't know how to break this to you, but you are," she replied as they gazed at their sleeping daughter, her thumb in her mouth.

"Can you blame me? Look at her."

"I know," Emily replied, leaning against her. "She looks just like you."

"You know, I think we're the perfect balance."

"You're just saying that because the kids think you're the nice mom."

"Baby, that's not true. Besides, we need someone to keep us grounded," Paige added, pulling her in for a kiss. Emily grinned, shaking her head.

"I already have four children. Why on earth do I want another one?"

"Cause we're so cute," Paige replied as they left Clare's room. "I'm exhausted."

"Me, too. I guess we better go finish reading to the girls and hope we don't fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm getting too old for this," Spencer sighed. They were ready to take the kids trick-or-treating with their group that had grown significantly over the past few years. It was Bella's first year excited to go with them, and Clare was able to somewhat understand what they were doing. She was dressed as a little angel; Paige hadn't been able to resist when she had seen the costume. The youngest had gotten lots of attention, and Clare had just smiled sweetly, looking innocent.

"We've still got many years to go," Emily told her as she fixed Bella's crown.

"You all have too many kids," Hanna replied, looking around. "Caleb and I are more practical."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you have too much wine," Spencer replied. Emily snickered. "Please. What's your excuse?"

"We wanted a big family," she replied, shrugging.

"Mama?" Bella asked. "You're sure monsters aren't real?"

"I promise, sweetheart. It will be fun."

"Remember what we talked about last night," Olivia told her, poking her shoulder. "Besides, I'll protect you."

"Such a good big sister," Spencer remarked, smiling. Emily nodded proudly.

"No," Clare announced, wrapping her arms around Emily's legs. Spencer laughed.

"She sure likes that word."

"You have no idea. Don't let the angel costume mislead you," she replied, kissing Clare's head.

"It's because she has you know who's genes," Spencer replied as Paige came over to them.

"You talking about me again, Hastings?"

"Never," Spencer replied, grinning. "Molly? Where's your sister?"

"Ready?" Paige asked. The kids were all eager to get going, and she was so exhausted all she could think about was coming home and going to sleep. Since Clare had gained the ability to move she and Emily were tired all the time.

"Yup. Ready."

Later that night she and Emily lay side by side in bed, fighting to stay awake. When had they gotten so old? Paige wondered as she looked at the clock. It was only ten.

"Em? You awake?"

"Barely," Emily replied.

"I really don't like Halloween."

"Me neither. The only thing that keeps me from hating it is the kids."

"We're a bunch of old humbugs."

"Nah. But hey, tomorrow we can start celebrating Christmas!"

Paige chuckled. Emily was so adorable.

"Like you weren't doing that already."

"I have good Christmas spirit."

"That you do. Babe, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Let's wait until Clare settles down before we have another one. I can't do this with two at once."

"Fine with me. It's funny, even though I want a son I want another girl at the same time."

"I understand. I do love our girls."

"Parenting is hard," Emily sighed. "But I love it."

"Me, too," Paige agreed, slipping her hands under Emily's shirt. "What do you say? Are you too tired?"

"Never," Emily replied, and with that she let Paige take her.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you so much for the feedback and I will try to get another chapter up before I go on Thanksgiving holiday.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Where did she go?" Emily asked as she lifted the camera, looking baffled. She and Paige had left the room for a minute and Clare had somehow managed to snake away. They were taking their big family Christmas picture like they did every year. They would dress up in Christmasy clothes and gather on the couch with Pam Fields' Christmas quilt behind them. Emily loved it, and until this year, the kids had always cooperated.

"Girls? Where's your sister?" Paige sighed, scratching at her back. She hated this sweater.

"I don't know," Olivia replied, shrugging. "She went that way."

"I got her," Paige sighed, starting down the hall after her. "Clare! Come on, honey."

"No," Clare replied, coming out of the kitchen. Paige's mouth dropped open when she saw her. She had ripped her bow out and successfully unbuttoned the top of her sweater. She was currently working on yanking her tights off.

"Clare, what are you doing? We have to take the picture for Mama."

"No," Clare replied, and Paige bit her lip. It seemed to be the only word Clare knew and it was starting to drive her a little crazy. She still wasn't used to having a kid who didn't behave.

"Paige? What's going on?" Emily called down the hall.

"Nothing," she replied as Clare continued pulling at her tights. "Come on, let's go show Mama your new outfit."

Clare followed her mother back to the living room. Emily raised her eyebrows when she saw their youngest half naked, smiling cheerfully. Paige shrugged, looking sheepish.

"I think we have a stripper on our hands," she told her wife. Emily shook her head, but she was smiling.

"Clare? Where's your sweater?"

"Weda bye bye," Clare replied, trying to climb onto the couch. Olivia helped pull her up.

"You don't want to wear the sweater?"

"No."

"Please? It will make Grandma and Grandpa very happy."

"No. Weda bye bye."

"Uh." Paige rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, not wanting to get involved. Emily was always telling her she shouldn't give into the kids too much.

"Not even for a second?"

"No!" Clare shouted gleefully, jumping up and down on the couch. "No, no, no, no!"

"Sit down, please," Paige told her.

"Mommy, is this going to take all day?" Olivia asked dramatically.

"No," Paige replied, and then cringed as she realized her mistake.

"No!" Clare shrieked.

"Come on, Em. We can photoshop a sweater on her."

"Okay," Emily sighed in agreement. "You girls ready?"

They managed to take the picture before Clare took off down the hallway again. Paige sighed, shaking her head.

"I need to put in a special request for coal when we see Santa later."

"Mommy!" Bella exclaimed in horror, her eyes wide. "Clare's getting coal? You can't let Santa give her coal. She'll be sad."

"Oh, honey….. I was joking," she assured her, catching Emily's eye. They shared a smile at Bella's immediate concern for her younger sister. "Clare is not getting coal."

"Good," Bella replied, looking relieved. "Can we go play now?"

"Of course," Emily replied, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you."

The two girls left, leaving them alone on the couch. Paige curled up next to Emily, resting her head on her shoulder. She couldn't believe how tired she was, and it wasn't even noon.

"She is so lucky she's cute," Paige remarked. "I can't believe how bad she is."

"You know, from what your father said the other day, it sounds like she takes after you."

"Nah. There's no way I was that…. feisty."

"We'll ask him in a couple weeks," she replied, kissing the top of Paige's head. "You know, it could be worse. She's not _bad_ bad. Just… spunky."

"That's a good word," Paige agreed. "Spunky."

"We have three really amazing kids. And even though I haven't felt well rested since before I was pregnant with Olivia, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

"Agreed. You know, when I was growing up I was never so sure I wanted to get married and have kids. I just wanted to do my own thing I guess. But then I met you and all that changed. And I am so glad."

Emily smiled, pulling Paige into her arms. She was pretty amazed when she thought about how things had turned out for them.

Clare came back into the living room, her stuffed bunny in her little hands. She made her way to the couch, reaching her arms out to be lifted up.

"Hey, you," Emily told her, scooping her into her arms.

"Mama," Clare replied, hugging her arms around Emily's neck. Emily grinned at her wife. Clare may be difficult, but she was also sweet as pie and so adorable she was always immediately forgiven.

"You excited to see Santa?" Paige asked, and Clare nodded. "Yeah? Are you going to tell him you've been a good girl?" Clare nodded again enthusiastically, both women chuckling.

"I good girl."

"You are," Paige cooed, lifting Clare from Emily's lap. Emily stifled a snort as she watched them; Paige was the biggest pushover when it came to their kids. She herself needed Emily to put her foot down sometimes just as much as the kids.

"Good thing Santa takes cuteness into account," Emily remarked, and made her way into the kitchen to start dinner.

After dinner they made their way to the mall and to the Santa display, something both mothers loved doing every year. Olivia was always so excited and this was the first year Bella was looking forward to it. Clare didn't seem to be afraid at all, eagerly bouncing up and down as they waited on line.

"Hold Mommy's hand," Emily told her, her own holding Bella's.

"You're not scared this year?" Olivia asked.

"Nope," Bella replied proudly.

"No," Clare agreed.

When it was their turn Paige and Emily watched proudly as their three girls crowded together on Santa's lap. Bella waved to them, beaming with pride at finally having her picture taken with Santa.

"We are so lucky," Emily murmured to Paige, pulling her in for a soft kiss. She nodded.

"We are," she agreed.

**A/N: So I know this chapter is a little short but there should be another one up shortly. Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

"There's the birthday girl!" Spencer exclaimed as she bent down to scoop Clare into her arms. Clare squealed with delight, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck.

"Birdday girl!"

"Hey, Spence," Emily greeted her, relieved that she was here. Now she and Paige would have an extra set of eyes on the kids while they finished preparing for their youngest's second birthday. "Glad you're here."

"Toby's on his way with the kids. I just thought I'd come straight here from work and see if you need help."

"We can always use the help," Paige chuckled.

"Don't be such a wuss, McCullers," she replied as she set Clare down. Emily chuckled as she went to the kitchen. "Hey, you excited for your anniversary next week?"

"Of course," Paige replied, smiling at the thought.

"The big ten."

"Yeah. It's still kind of surreal."

"Well, you know Hanna will want all the details," she told her as Olivia and Bella came into the living room.

"Hi Spencer!"

"Hi, girls. Can you believe Clare is going to be two already?"

"No. But guess what, we might have another baby soon."

"Oh?"

"We've been talking about it," Paige explained. "But we need Clare to settle down a little first."

"I can't believe the stories Emily tells me," Spencer agreed, watching as the little girl sat angellicaly on the floor. "She seems like an angel."

Paige snorted. She loved her little fire cracker but Clare was far from an angel, and that was being generous.

"She's lucky she's cute," she agreed as Clare waved to her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, sweet pea."

"It my birdday, Mommy."

"I know, honey. I remember very well," she added to Spencer.

"You were in rough shape. I remember it, too. I've never seen the almightly McCullers so... hysterical."

"I was not hysterical!"

"Trust me, you were close to it. You were crying."

"You're exaggerating," Paige accused.

"She's not," Emily told her as she walked past. Paige scowled.

"You two have no right to judge. You were both on shitloads of pain meds."

"Hey. I'm just teasing, cutie," Emily soothed, kissing her.

"It was actually pretty sad," Spencer agreed.

"I'm definitely going to beg for an epidural," Paige sighed.

"We don't have to do it again if you don't want to," Emily told her.

"No, I do," she assured her, kissing her. "Trust me."

"Did Mommy and Mama tell you I sat with Santa last week?" Bella asked proudly. Spencer smiled at her.

"That's great, sweetie. It's fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"I tried to tell you," Olivia told her matter of factly.

"I birdday girl," Clare sang, parading around them in a circle. "Mommy, I birdday girl!"

"I know," Paige chuckled, scooping her into her arms. "You're a birthday princess." Spencer snickered. "What?"

"You are such a softie."

Paige glared at her. Clare burrowed her face into Paige's shoulder.

"She is an amazing mom," Emily remarked as the two of them watched the scene. "I mean, I always knew she was a softie at heart, but she's even more loving than I imagined. Maybe a little too loving."

"I can hear you, you know," Paige told them, cuddling Clare in her arms.

"Paige has a hard time saying no," Emily told her. Spencer laughed.

"I don't find that at all hard to believe."

"You guys are mean," Paige complained as Clare poked her cheek.

"Mean," Clare repeated. Emily and Spencer just laughed.

The liars all brought their kids over for Clare's birthday. She fully enjoyed being the center of attention and beamed through the whole Happy Birthday song, while her sisters usually hid their faces in embarrassment. She was well behaved too, as she always was in front of others, and the party went smoothly. They weren't even that tired once the guests were gone and the kids were asleep.

"That was better than I hoped," Paige remarked as she and Emily climbed into bed.

"I know. I'm only moderately tired," she replied, pulling Paige in closer. Paige grinned.

"Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Absolutely," she replied, letting herself go as she felt Paige's lips on her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have to be good today," Paige could hear Bella telling Clare in the kitchen. She and Emily were in the kitchen making food for Christmas Eve dinner and for when their parents came over the next day. "Cause Santa comes tonight."

"I good," Clare insisted. Emily chuckled behind her.

"Hey, whatever works."

"True," Emily agreed, wrapping her arms around Paige. She pressed a soft kiss to the side of her face. "Can you believe we've been married ten years?"

"Not really, no," Paige replied. Time really had flown. "But I've loved every minute of it."

"You and me both, cheeseball," Emily told her, kissing her again.

"Ew. Not again," Olivia complained as she came into the kitchen.

"Sorry, honey," Paige replied as they pulled apart. "What's up?"

"Can I help cook?" she asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Sure," Emily agreed. "Where are your sisters?"

"The living room," Olivia replied, looking eagerly at all of the food in the kitchen. "I think want to be a cook person when I grow up."

"A cook?" Emily asked as Paige grinned at her.

"Yeah!"

"That sounds like a fun job," Paige told her, and Olivia beamed. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you help me roll out the pie crust? I could definitely use some help."

"Okay," she agreed cheerfully. "Mom? Mama? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Emily told her, frowning. "Is everything okay, honey?"

"I….. I like someone at school," Olivia started, looking between the two of them. "But he's a boy. I'm sorry."

"Olivia!" Emily exclaimed as Paige bit back a laugh. "Sweetheart, that's okay. You know Mom and I didn't expect you to like girls."

"I know. But I still thought you would be disappointed."

"We're not," Emily told her. "Olivia, listen to me. All your mom and I want is for you to be happy. And to be yourself. And if that means you like boys, then that is one hundred percent okay with us. Right, Paige?" she added, elbowing her wife.

"It's okay if you like boys. But they have to pass my test first for them to be worthy of my daughter."

"Relax," Emily chuckled softly. "She's eight."

"Anyway, we love you very much and we're very proud of you in all that you do. And you're very silly for thinking we would be disappointed."

"Thank you," Olivia replied, looking relieved.

"So," Emily started, grinning. "What's this boy's name?"

"Jake. He's in my class."

"You should have him over so Mom and I can meet him," Emily told her. Paige sighed.

"Can I?" she asked, her face brightening.

"Of course. Why don't you have him over during winter break?"

"Okay," Olivia agreed happily. Emily gave Paige's hand a reassuring squeeze, knowing exactly what she was thinking. It was cute to see Olivia so happy but the thought of her with boys wasn't necessarily a good one.

When the three of them went into the living room for a break, they found Bella coloring quietly while Clare was sprawled on the floor, sound asleep. Paige chuckled, scooping the little girl into her arms.  
>"It's hard work being good, huh?" she asked quietly, kissing her forehead. "Bells? naptime."<br>"Okay," Bella agreed, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn. She obediently followed her mother upstairs.

Later that evening, after everyone was fed and bathed, they went out to look at Christmas lights like they did every year. And sure enough, just like always, it put the kids right to sleep. Each mother carried a sleeping child inside, Olivia trailing with her eyes half closed behind them. They put all of the kids to bed and set the presents up under the tree so they could have some time to themselves. After all, it was their tenth anniversary.

They exchanged their gifts and spent hours making love, their passion for one another just as strong as it had been on their wedding night ten years ago. And as they laid quietly together, the moonlight streaming in through the window, they knew that wasn't going to change.

"Em?" Paige asked softly as Emily traced a finger over an old scar on her abdomen.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do it again? Marry me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Emily asked, looking up at her. "Of course I would. Again and again."

"Good," she replied, smiling. "I love you, Em."

"I love you, too."

"I guess we better get some sleep, huh?" she asked, grinning. "We don't want Santa to skip our house."  
>"You're such a wise ass."<p>

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! As long as people are still interested in the story I will definitely try to continue.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Mama? I think there's something wrong with Mom," Olivia told Emily the second she walked in the door. Emily frowned at the eight-year-old, wondering what she meant. Tomorrow was Easter and they were planning on driving to see her parents, but not if something was wrong with her wife.

"What do you mean, honey?" she asked as she followed Olivia to the living room.

"She threw up after you left this morning. But then she ate all this food and you always say we can't do that when we're sick and she's just been acting really weird. She cried when I told her I wrote an essay about her. Like, she really cried."

"Ah," Emily replied, her worry immediately fading away. She knew exactly what was going on. Earlier in the month they had tried for their fourth baby, and Paige had yet to mention anything that would suggest she wasn't pregnant.

"Is Mom going to be okay?" Olivia asked, and Emily could hear the concern in her daughter's voice. Emily smiled gently at her.

"Mom is going to be fine, sweetheart. Why don't you go get your sisters? I'll go check on your mom and then we'll get you a snack."

Olivia nodded and disappeared down the hallway. Emily made her way to the living room, where Paige was reading over some notes for work. She looked up and smiled when Emily came into the room.

"Hi, babe. How was work?"

"Okay," Emily replied, kissing the top of her head. "Liv told me about your incident this morning."

"What?" Paige asked, confused. "Oh. Yeah. At first I thought it was a bug but then I got really hungry and I just keep feeling like crying for no reason. So…. I wanted to wait for you to get home, but I think I should take the test."

"I second that," Emily agreed. "I think we need to explain to Olivia that nothing is wrong with you. She's worried."

"Of course she is," Paige teased. "She takes after you."

"Mommy!" Clare shouted, barreling into the living room. She reached her arms up for Paige to pick her up.

"Hey, munchkin," she replied, scooping the two-year-old into her arms. "Why don't you tell Mama how good you were today?"

"I good, Mama!" Clare shouted and Emily chuckled.

"Were you, now?"

"She was," Paige confirmed. "She even cleaned up her crayons all by herself."

"Look at my big girl," Emily replied, and Clare beamed.

"Big girl."

"Are you hungry?" Paige asked her as she stood up. "I know I am."

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Let's go get you something to eat," she replied, and Emily smiled to herself as she followed Paige to the kitchen. Baby number four was definitely on the way.

Once the kids were all in bed later that night the two of them eagerly raced to the bedroom, where Paige got the pregnancy test from its hiding spot in one of the dresser drawers. They went through the routine they had come to know so well, Paige staring at the stick in her hands while Emily tries to see over her shoulder. And when the pink plus appeared Paige burst into tears, hugging Emily tightly.

"I'm such a mess," she sobbed, laughing through her tears. Emily held her tight, smiling as she kissed the top of her head. They were going to have another baby. Even though their friends all thought they were crazy, they always said they wanted a big family and it felt right to have one more.

"I guess that explains a lot, huh?" she asked, and Paige nodded, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"I guess I should call the gynecologist tomorrow and schedule an appointment. When should we tell the girls?"

"I would wait until after we see the doctor," Emily replied. "Just to be sure everything is okay."

"Sounds good," Paige agreed, and then frowned. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Paige? Babe, what is it?"

"I can't decide if I want food or sex more," Paige replied, and Emily burst out laughing. Paige scowled at first and then joined her, her roller coaster of emotions continuing right from last time.

"It's early," Emily replied. "I think there's time for both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know how the baby got there," Olivia announced smugly. It was a warm June evening and Paige was nearly three months pregnant. They had told the girls just a week before, and all of them had been excited. Even Clare had been surprisingly receptive, and both Paige and Emily had been worried that she would feel displaced since she liked to call herself the baby. Bella, after realizing that her parents loved her just the same as they did before Clare was born, was on board with the idea. And Olivia was always ready for a new baby.

But since she had found out Paige was pregnant again, she had become even more obsessed with finding out how the baby got there than she had been before Clare. Neither woman had wanted to tell her, but they listened to her new daily theories with amusement.

"Oh?" Paige asked, smiling at her daughter. Bella and Clare were both in bed and the three of them were reading in the living room. Well, Olivia was supposed to be reading a book for school, but she had been talking most of the time.

"Yup. I found out anyway."

"Well, we'd love to hear it," Emily replied, and she and Paige shared a knowing smile.

"Okay. A boy puts his penis in a girl's vagina and they make a baby."

"What?" Emily exclaimed as Paige spit out her juice. "Olivia! Where did you hear that?"

"Brayden told me," she replied proudly. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I'm going to kill Spencer," Emily muttered. "Liv….. promise me you won't tell anyone else that. Especially your sisters."

"I won't," she agreed. "But…. I am really confused."

"I'm sure you are," Paige replied. She had been waiting for that part.

"Yeah. You and Mama are both girls. So… how did that baby get in you?"

"Well," Paige started. "When two girls want to have a baby, they do things a little differently. They have a doctor put the baby in there for them."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because they're not married to a boy."

"So…. that's what people do when they're married?"

"Yes. It's called sex."

"That's creepy," Olivia decided, frowning. Paige chuckled.

"No, it isn't. It may seem that way now, but when you get older and you fall in love you will think differently."

"But… how do you and Mama have sex then?" she asked, and Emily sighed. She had been waiting for that question.

"I'm not sure we're ready to talk about that, honey," she replied. Olivia frowned.

"Why?"

"Because. We want to wait a little."

"Then I'll ask Brayden," she replied stubbornly. "He knows everything."

"We may as well," Paige told her wife. "I'd rather her hear it from us."

"I'm almost nine," Olivia added for good measure.

"Okay," Emily agreed reluctantly. "Well….. there are a lot of different ways for two girls to have sex. Right, Paige?"

"Right," Paige replied, realizing what Emily was doing. "Um…. well, you can use your fingers instead, so you don't need a boy. That's what you saw me and Mama-."

"Never mind," Olivia replied, covering her ears as she stood up. "I don't wanna hear it."

"If you say so," Paige replied, pretending to be disappointed. But she didn't really feel like explaining that ever to her kids, but especially not at such a young age.

"Time for you to go to bed," Emily added, and surprisingly she didn't object. She looked a little traumatized.

"Liv? Feel free to talk to us any time," Paige told her. Olivia nodded slowly.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Mama really love each other, don't you?"

"Very much."

"Then I guess that thing is okay. Even though it is gross."

Paige chuckled. Emily gave her a grin.

"Okay, Liv. Ready for bed?"

They went back to their bedroom once Olivia was in bed. Paige collapsed on the bed as Emily dissolved into giggles.

"That was unbelievable."

"I know. Fucking Spencer and her smart kids."

"She'll come back tomorrow with questions," Emily assured her. "Don't worry."

"Great. I can't wait to answer them," Paige sighed, rubbing her swollen belly. She smiled at the bump. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"We have the most awesome kids."

"I know we do," Emily agreed, sitting down next to her wife. "Is it weird that I kind of want another girl?"

"No," Paige replied, smiling. "I agree."

"Whatever it is, they'll be perfect," Emily told her, hugging her. "How are you feeling? Tired?"

"So tired. I don't even think I'm putting pajamas on."

"You need your rest," Emily agreed.

"Yup. It's only going to get harder from here."

And she was right. She was only towards the end of her first trimester. There was a lot more to go through before they had their baby. But, they knew from past experience that it was worth it.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Thank you for sticking by the story and hopefully after I'm done with finals at the end of the week I can post more chapters. Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Just as a warning, this chapter does contain some drama. But don't worry, I'll never give a horrible ending. I hope you all enjoy!**

"I think we should call the doctor," Emily told Paige, her arms folded as she watched her sitting on the bed. Paige shook her head.

"That's not necessary, Em."

"IT is. We don't know what's wrong."

It was the week before Halloween and Paige was barely six months pregnant. She had started complaining of stomach pains, although she said it definitely wasn't contractions. Bella and Clare had been healthy pregnancies and she had never felt anything like it. Emily was concerned but Paige was in denial, insisting it was nothing to worry about.

"Please," she continued. "At least let me call Spencer."

"Fine," Paige grumbled. "I'm gonna take a nap."

Emily gave her one last concerned glance before making her way to the phone. Spencer was a doctor, and although not a gynecologist, Emily was hoping she could at least give them some guidance.

"Hello?"

"Spence, it's me. Is there any way you could come over here and look at Paige?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. She's complaining about abdominal cramps and she seems really lethargic."

"You know I'm a neurologist, right?"

"Please?"

"I'll be right over."

Spencer was there within ten minutes. Emily led her to the bedroom, glad the kids were in school and Clare was too young to understand what was happening. Paige was lying on the bed, her hand covering her face.

"Babe?" Emily started gently. "Spencer's here."

Paige grunted in response. Spencer sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's going on?" she asked. Paige just looked at her. "Paige, honey, I need you to talk to me."

"My head really hurts," she replied. "And I keep getting these weird cramps."

"Like menstrual cramps?"

"I guess."

"That's not good," Spencer replied, and then cringed when she saw the look on Emily's face. "Sorry. Are you bleeding?"

"Uh," she replied. "I don't think so."

"How bad are the cramps?" she asked, leaning in closer to see Paige's pupils.

"Pretty bad at times."

"I'm gonna just take your blood pressure," Spencer told her, opening her bag. "I'm not an OB/GYN, but I definitely think that cramps are a cause for concern. It seems kind of late for..." She trailed off, her eyes widening. Emily immediately began to panic.

"Spencer?"

"Her blood pressure is through the roof. I would take her to the hospital right now."

"What?" Paige asked weakly.

"What's happening?" Emily asked, already on the verge of tears.

"She may have preeclampsia. And if she does, you need to get help now. I'll take care of Clare and get the kids from school. Go."

Emily wasted no time in getting Paige out the door, terrified that they weren't going to make it to the hospital. This couldn't be happening. The baby was too small to be born now and she was terrified something would happen to Paige. No. She couldn't lose someone else, not the person who meant the world to her.

"Stay with me, baby," Emily pleaded as Paige slumped forward. "Come on."

"I feel really weird," Paige replied, her eyes dazed.

"No! Stay with me!" Emily told her, sure she was driving at least twenty miles over the speed limit. She didn't even care.

"Emily... help me," Paige whimpered, her eyes closing.

"Paige!" she shouted as Paige's head slumped forward. "Fuck!"

Paige was in and out of consciousness the rest of the ride to the hospital. Emily was nearly hysterical when she dragged her into the ER, breaking down into tears when a nurse saw them and shouted for a wheelchair. They brought her to a cubicle where the nurse left them and ran to find a doctor, Emily trembling as she looked at her wife. Paige was pale and listless, her head lolled to one side as she looked at her through hooded eyes.

"You're gonna be okay, baby," she whispered, her voice breaking.

"I... I love you," she replied, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped against the pillow.

"No! Paige, wake up!" she sobbed, but there was no response. "Someone help!"

Two doctors came barreling into the room, almost knocking Emily over as they bent over Paige, checking her pulse. Nurses weren't far behind, not even seeming to notice the panicked woman standing by the bed.

"What's happening?" she asked hysterically.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But-."

"We need to perform surgery now. You need to leave."

"Come with me," one of the nurses replied gently, leading a shocked Emily out of the room. "What is your relation to the patient?"

"I... I'm her wife," Emily replied, feeling dazed. This wasn't happening. Paige was fine. The baby was fine.

"We need you to sign a paper for us," she continued. "It says you give permission for the doctor to operate and give your wife an emergency c-section."

"The baby... too small."

"I know. And there is certainly risk with a c-section this early. But if there is no operation, it is a guarantee you will lose both of them."

At those words Emily snatched the paper from the nurse and signed with a shaky hand. The nurse smiled kindly at her and she vaguely remembered being led to the waiting area, where she sobbed and sobbed for what felt like hours. Paige could die. Her baby could die. They could both die. She couldn't do this. Not again.

"Em?"

She looked up to see Toby standing in front of her, looking concerned. Spencer must have sent him.

"Toby," she whimpered, and flung herself into his arms. He held her while she cried, patting her back and trying his best to soothe her. But it was nearly a half hour before she seemingly ran out of tears, still shaking against him. "Why does this keep happening?" she asked, her voice shaky. "What did I do wrong?"

"Shhh. Paige is strong, Emily. She's going to be okay."

"What if she's not?" she asked, and he didn't really have an answer for that. She burst into fresh tears, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hanna and Aria are on their way," he told her. "Spencer wants to leave your kids with Melissa and come back here. Your parents and Paige's parents are coming too."

"I'm so scared, Toby," she whispered. "And the kids... they're probably terrified."

"It's going to be okay," he told her, because it was the only thing that could help her.

The others arrived gradually, gathering around Emily as they waited and waited for the doctor to come out. Everyone was silent and there were a lot of tears, mostly from Emily and Paige's parents. It seemed to her as though they had been in there forever, and she didn't know if that was good or bad. She could barely think straight as it was. This whole day had been like a nightmare and she was still hoping she would wake up and everything would be okay again.

Finally, close to eight, the doctor came into the waiting room. They all stared at him, wordlessly, as Emily stood up on shaky legs.

"Miss Fields?"

"Mrs. McCullers," she corrected in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

"Mrs. McCullers. Your wife's surgery went surprisingly well," he started, and Toby had his arm around Emily's waist before she collapsed with relief. "She made it through without any seizures, and she is currently in recovery and should be awake within the hour."

"And the baby?" Spencer asked as Emily broke down into fresh tears.

"The baby is strong. She's a fighter, that's for sure. She has a fairly steady heart beat for someone so premature."

"Did you hear that?" Hanna asked as everyone tried to hug Emily at once. "They're going to be okay."

"Can I... can I see them?" Emily asked, wiping tears off of her cheeks.

"We definitely encourage people to hold the premature babies as much as they can. It helps their development and will only strengthen the heart and breathing rate."

Everyone knew by the look on Emily's face that she was trying to decide who to go to first. Nick gently touched her arm.

"Go see the baby, Emily. Clare and I will stay with Paige."

"Well..."

"Nick's right," Clare agreed. "Paige would want you to see the baby. We'll look after her."

Emily knew that was true; Paige would want her to make sure their baby was healthy before seeing her. So Emily followed the doctor to the small room at the end of the wing where the preemies were kept. She gasped when she saw the bin labeled McCullers, shocked at how tiny the baby was. The nurse that was in there smiled gently at her.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

"Please," Emily stammered, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't understand how she had anything left to cry.

The nurse lifted the tiny baby from her bin and handed her to Emily. Emily stared down at the baby in her arms, half the size of her other children when they had been born, and started to cry. The baby stared up at her through eyes that were too big for her head, confused. The same eyes as Paige.

"Mama's so glad you're okay," she whispered, slightly rocking the baby in her arms. "I thought I wouldn't be able to hold you…. you scared me so bad." She paused, taking a deep breath. The baby made a small mewing sound, her lungs not strong enough for much more. Emily bit her lip as more tears came to her eyes, staring at the tiny helpless girl in her arms. Another daughter. She wanted to be happy, and of course she was relieved, but she wouldn't be able to rest until Paige was awake and the baby didn't look so fragile. She knew they weren't out of the woods yet, and although everything that had happened so far was a good sign, she couldn't let her guard down. Someone would need to stay with the baby, holding her and talking to her as much as possible, and she wanted someone to be with Paige, too. But for now, she would try to appreciate that so far things were okay.

That morning seemed like so long ago and she never wanted to go through something like that again. She had been so terrified of losing Paige and the baby. There was no way she could have lost another woman she loved and a child, too.

"Em? The doctor said to tell you Paige is awake," Aria told her from the doorway. Emily's eyes widened. Already?

"What do I do?" she asked. She didn't want to leave their tiny, helpless baby, but she needed to see her wife.

"I'll take her," Aria offered. "Go see Paige. I'll hold her until you come back."

"Thank you," she told her gratefully. She kissed the top of the baby's head. "Mama loves you. I need to go check on your Mommy and I promise I will be right back."

After getting Aria settled with the baby she practically ran down the hallway to Paige's room. She barged inside to see Paige laying wide eyed against the pillows, her parents standing by her side.

"Emily!" she exclaimed as soon as Emily came into the room. "The baby…"

"The baby's fine," she soothed, going to her side. She took her hand, more tears coming as she knelt down beside her. "She's so small but the doctor says she's strong and her heart is beating well."

"Thank God," Paige whispered, closing her eyes.

"Paige… I was so scared," she whispered, holding her close. "I have never been more terrified."

"I'm sorry," Paige told her, looking like she was going to cry, too.

"Don't be," she replied, upping her face. "I just need you to know how much I love you."

"I know," Paige told her, smiling slightly. "Believe me, I know."

"We'll give you some time alone," Clare told them, although neither of them looked anxious to leave. "We'll be outside."

The two of them left the room. Emily pulled Paige in for a tight hug, not ever wanting to let go.

"I am so relieved," she whispered, feeling Paige tighten her arms around her. "That all happened so fast."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven. It's been a long day, I know."

"The kids. Where are they?"

"With Melissa. Now that you're awake Spencer's going to take them back to her house and they're going to spend the night there. We'll figure out the rest tomorrow," she told her, squeezing her hand.

"I want to see the baby."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she replied, knowing Paige wasn't going to like the answer. "You have to stay here until the doctor says you can move, and the baby can't leave the NICU."

Paige's lip quivered. Emily gave her a soothing kiss.

"I want my baby."

"I know you do, sweetheart. And you'll get to see her, I promise."

"Another girl," Paige replied, her eyes shining with tears as a small smile crossed her lips. Emily nodded.

"Another girl."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for calling Spencer. You probably saved both of us."

Emily couldn't answer, too overcome with emotion. The thought of what could have happened if she had just left Paige alone to take a nap was too much to bear.

"Well, I did. And everything is going to be okay."

Paige nodded, sniffing. Emily didn't let go of her hand.

"I know you want to see the baby. I'm sorry."

"What's she like?"

"She's beautiful," Emily replied, smiling as she thought of their brand new daughter. "She's a fighter, just like her mom."

"How small is she?"

"Very small," Emily replied honestly. "Her card says two pounds."

"Oh my God," Paige whispered. "How is she going to make it?"

"She will," Emily promised. "The doctor said she's very strong for someone so small and as long as people keep holding her she'll only get stronger."

"Is someone with her now?"

"Aria is. I'm going to go back and see her in a little. I just needed to see you."

"Thank you," Paige replied. "I'm sure today has been hell for you."

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I do," Paige told her. "After Olivia was born. She was healthy, but I was terrified I was going to lose you."

"Right," Emily replied. In all the panic and tears of the day, she had completely forgotten that Paige had gone through something similar when she had started bleeding out after giving birth to Olivia.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you want to stay here with me, and that's very sweet, but we have four kids who need you. I want you to go call Melissa and talk to each of the kids and tell them everything is okay. And then I want you to go spend some time with the baby. Please?"

"Okay," Emily agreed, giving her a kiss. She knew Paige was right; she needed to divide her time among all of her family. They all needed her. "I'm going to send your mom and dad in, okay?"

"Yeah," Paige replied, giving her a small smile. "Tell all of the kids I love them and I'll see them soon. Tell the baby, too."

"I will, honey," she promised. "I love you."

She left the room and made her way to the waiting room, where she pulled out her cell phone to call Melissa. Spencer and Toby had left to get the kids and bring them to their house, but Hanna and Aria were still here. Aria was with the baby, and based on the fact that Hanna was nowhere to be seen, she guessed she was as well.

"Hello?"

"Melissa? It's Emily."

"Emily. How's Paige?"

"She's awake. I think everything is going to be okay."

"Good. I'm really glad to hear that."

"Thank you so much for looking after the kids."

"Any time, Emily. Did you want to talk to Olivia? Bella and Clare fell asleep a little while ago, but Olivia's up. She's really worried."

"Yes, please. Thank you."

She heard soft voices in the background while she waited for Olivia to come to the phone. Bella and Clare were still so young, but Olivia was old enough to know what was going on. Plus she was very aware and intelligent, which couldn't have been good for her today.

"Mama?"

"Hi, baby. I'm calling to tell you that Mommy and the baby are just fine."

"They are?" she asked, and started to cry.

"Oh, Liv…. honey, I'm sorry. I know today must have been scary for you."

"I was so scared, Mama. I thought Mommy was going to die."

"I know, baby girl. But she's okay. She's awake and she wanted me to tell you not to worry. I'm sure you were very brave today and you helped Melissa take care of your sisters."

"I did. I'll tell them as soon as they wake up."

"Okay. Honey, can you do me and Mommy a favor and try to get some sleep now? It's late and Mommy's probably going to have to stay here a week or so."

"A week? Where are we going to stay?"

"We're going to figure that out, sweetie. Don't worry. But for now, get some sleep. It's been a long day for all of us."

"Wait. Can I please talk to Mommy? Then I go to sleep. I promise."

"Well…. okay," she agreed. If it would help her get to sleep, she was sure Paige wouldn't mind. "Oh. You have another sister."

"Cool. Is she cute?"

"Of course," Emily replied as she went back into Paige's room. "Honey? Olivia wants to talk to you."

Paige took the phone from her. Emily kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go see the baby."

Paige nodded. Emily went back down the hall, feeling much lighter than she had the first time going down. Paige was going to be okay, and with a lot of love and TLC the baby would be too. Today may have been hell, but everything was going to work out.

Sure enough, when she went into the NICU, Aria was sitting in the chair holding the baby while Hanna stood next to her. They both looked up when Emily came in.

"How's Paige?" Hanna asked.

"Awake. She's going to be okay," she told them, relieved at being able to say those words.

"Em, that's great. Did you come back to hold the baby?"

"Yeah. Paige wanted me to come back and see her since she can't. She said I'm going to have to divide my attention among all of them, and she's right. It's not going to be easy, though."

"We'll be there to help whenever you need us," Aria told her, handing the baby to Emily. "That's a feisty one you've got there."

"Good," Emily replied, looking down at her tiny daughter. "Hey, there, munchkin. Mama's back. Your mommy wishes she could see you but she can't for now. We both love you so much, though."

"What are you going to name her?" Hanna asked, and that was when Emily realized they didn't have a name. The baby was three months early and they hadn't settled on a name yet.

"I don't know," she admitted. "We'll have to figure that out."

"Do they know how long Paige and the baby will be here?" Aria asked.

"Not yet. Believe it or not, it's still the first day. I can't believe this has all been less than twenty-four hours."

"It is hard to believe," Hanna agreed. "You're spending the night here?"

"Yes. But between the baby and Paige I don't know if I'll get much sleep."

"Try to rest, Em. You're going to be doing a lot of running around."

"I know," she replied, looking down at the baby. She didn't know if it was her imagination or if her eyes already looked more focused than they had earlier.

"We're going to head out for the night," Aria told her. "Do you need anything else?"

"I think I've got this," she replied, and for the first time that day she actually felt confident. "Thank you for everything today."

"Of course. We'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."

The two girls left, leaving Emily with the baby. She smiled down at her, tears filling her eyes as she looked at the little miracle in her arms.

"You're lucky," Emily told her. "We're all lucky."

The baby gurgled. She was so incredibly small, yet she seemed so incredibly strong. Something told her that she was going to be okay.

It was four in the morning when she made her way back to Paige's room. Paige was awake, having just had her blood pressure taken by the nurse. She smiled widely when Emily came into the room.

"How is she?"

"She's great. Really. She's strong and she already looks more aware than she did this evening. Your parents are going to go hold her for a while so we can get some rest. Then I'll go back and see her. Hanna and Aria are coming back in the morning and at some point I'm going to go see the kids at Spencer's. Maybe bring them in to see you if the doctor says okay."

"I would like that," Paige agreed. "I feel drained, but okay considering."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Emily told her, squeezing her hand. "Today was such a long day. Well, technically yesterday."

"Yeah. Who would have thought yesterday morning?"

"I'm happy with how things are now. But I never want to go through that again."

"I think four is the perfect number."

"Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you think of naming the baby Mercy?"

Paige thought for a moment. Then she nodded, smiling.

"I think that's the perfect name."

Emily smiled, settling in the chair. They were far from normalcy, but they were on the right path. And they were a strong enough family to get to where they needed to be.


End file.
